


His Reign

by Dark_Sire



Series: Their Reign [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Elia Martell, BAMF Lyanna Stark, BAMF Lyarra Stark, BAMF Rhaella Targaryen, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lyanna Stark Lives, Lyarra Stark Lives, M/M, Multi, Pre - Robert's Rebellion, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaegar is not an angel, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sire/pseuds/Dark_Sire
Summary: The she-wolf of Winterfell Lyarra Stark will do anything to see her family survive the game of thrones.Rhaella Targaryen tries to keep her family safe amid Aerys's growing madness.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Benjen Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyarra Stark/Rickard Stark
Series: Their Reign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720549
Comments: 208
Kudos: 202





	1. The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by My Father's son by Longclaw_1_6.

280AC  
RED KEEP

**Rhaella**

She was tired of being a shadow of her husband's madness. Watching hundreds of people burn hearing there screams broke her...but not as much as what he did after the burnings.

She was also worried about her son. Her Rhaegar may pretend that he was happy with Elia but she knew that he was just as broken as her. Elia was a sweet girl and a great princess who gave him two sweet children but she couldn't love him she couldn't fault her for that. Even though she suspected that there was love for each other in them buried behind all the pain and suffering.

'Another victim of the mad king' she thought bitterly. She never had a great love for her brother husband but they did have a friendship and empathy for each other. But it all changed, after Duskendale he returned a man changed. She still grieved for the brother she lost at duskendale. But the man returned was neither her brother nor her husband.

She wondered sometimes that if Ser Barristen regretted saving her husband on that fateful day. She did see him brooding at times he was not on duty more so after someone was burned alive. She couldn't find it in her to pity the old knight she knew it was selfish of her but somewhere in her heart, she knew that if he died there her son and good daughter wouldn't have to suffer from his cruelty.

There was a knock on the door before she could move aerys walked in, the same glint of madness he had in his eyes when he burned someone.

He walked towards her with and looked at her with a frenzied look.

His madness was increasing day by day and she could do nought but watch. She never felt so helpless as he forced himself on her yet again.

The only thing that managed to get her through these nights was the thought of her children.

She had to shield viserys from Aerys's madness and Rhaegar needed her more then ever after his marriage.

* * *

**Rhaegar**

His horse trotted forward his sworn shadow Arthur right behind him as he reached the gates of the Red keep inside her mother stood with her king's guard.

"Muña," he said hugging her.

"Rhaegar" she acknowledged behind them the carriage came to a stop and the door opened Elia walking out as gracefully as ever.

"Mother," she acknowledged before his mother had a chance to reply a blur crashed into her legs "grandmuther" rhaenys shrieked.

His mother laughed and replied "Calm down rhae I missed you," her mother replied picking up her enthusiastic granddaughter "miffed you," rhaenys mumbled "bruther," rhaenys said pointing at the babe held by her Elia.

She passed rhaenys to Rhaegar as Elia handed her grandson to her.

As Rhaella held the baby she almost cried seeing his tiny wisps of silver hair, he was just like her Rhaegar at that age.

She cooed softly at her grandson who in an unfamiliar embrace started crying. She tried calming him down but he only cried louder.

"He is not good with strangers" Elia chuckled.

Rhaella beamed seemingly satisfied as she handed the baby back to Elia.

He could see her mother was biting back tears of happiness. She looked around as she put her mask of the Queen on.

She turned to her son "aōha Kepa iksis plotting against Tȳvon" (your father is plotting against tywin) they started talking in valyrian for they were wary of the spider's birds.

"Again? what does he plan to do now" he inquired.

"He plans to name Jamie Lannister to the king's guard," she said.

He was shocked "But Jamie Lannister is the heir to the Rock," he said.

"That is what he thinks is the funny part if he takes his golden heir then Tywin will have nought but a dwarf left".

"We need to stop him, mother," he said.

"I'm afraid it's too late Lord Tywin resigned as the hand and left the capital in a rage" she replied.

"Your father only laughed and appointed Lord Owen Merryweather as the new hand," She said.

"Merryweather he is nothing but a lickspittle" he said shaking his head.

"Ser Jamie Lannister is to be named to the order at the tourney of Harrenhall," she said.

He nodded grimly.

"Come" she said with a small smile on her face "Ser Barristen will escort you two to your chambers".

* * *

Elia:

She did not know how to feel coming back to this city. She had so many horrible memories of this city of Aerys's cruelty.

After she put her son in the nursery. She walked back to her chambers she was not surprised to see Ashara and Ellaria her two ladies in waiting.

"When do we depart for the tourney," Ellaria asked

"You don't know" Ashara frowned.

"In a moon's turn," she said.

A moon for me to survive she thought.

"Maybe you will find someone there" she suggested to Ashara.

Ashara scoffed "I hardly think I can find someone who cares" she answered.

Ellaria grinned "Mayhaps you can find someone who doesn't care".

Ashara laughed "the last time I did it didn't go well for the guy who bedded the sword of the morning's sister. Since then everyone is scared of him".

"Perhaps your brother needs to find someone too," Ellaria shrugged.

"I doubt it he is one of the only kings guard who didn't break his vow of celibacy" Ashara said.

Ellaria then shifted her attention to her " Mayhaps you and Rhaegar can find someone" she said.

It took her a minute to realize what was being said even though she was dornish she never imagined having to share her husband with someone.

"I don't think he would agree to that" she retorted.

"No? What a shame it would look good to have a valyrian prince, dornish princess and a whore together" she remarked.

She blushed bright red visible even on her dornish skin. They both started laughing at her expense and it took her no more than a minute to kick them both out even then she could hear the sound of laughter down the corridor.

As she laid in her bed she couldn't help but let her mind stray to Ellaria's suggestion. She buried the thoughts as quickly they came and drifted off to a dreamy night.

* * *

As she walked into the nursery the next morning she could hear the sound of cooing and rhaenys's infectious laughter from inside as she peeked in she saw Rhaegar cooing at Aegon and making faces to make them both laugh she stifled a laugh herself as she walked in.

When rhaenys rhaenys her she practically threw herself in her arms "Muna!" She cried out Elia laughed picking her up and watched Rhaegar who was still making faces at Aegon who was smiling and pulling at his father's silver hair.

"Elia" Rhaegar acknowledged "Are you ready to travel for the tourney," he asked.

"I'm tired of travelling," she replied.

He chuckled "A few moons later we may even have to travel to the Stormlands to attend cousin Robert's wedding there are rumours about his betrothal to Lady Lyanna Stark," he said

"I pity the poor lady" she replied.

"Enough about Robert how are you feeling? You wanted to see the maester ever since Aegon's birth?" He asked.

She sighed "Yeah I have to see that old sod today" she answered.

"Don't worry I'll accompany you," he said.

* * *

As they waited for the maester the old sod stumbled out "yo-yo-graces" he stuttered "Princess Elia is p-perfectly alright" he continued "But she cannot bear any more children" he said.

Her world shattered as she turned to face Rhaegar who wore a similar expression of shock of his face. I can't have any more children she thought. But Rhaegar wanted three children he always said that the dragon must have three heads.

Biting back tears she slowly walked out once outside she practically ran back to her chambers behind her she could hear Rhaegar calling after her.

As she entered her chambers she buried her face in the pillows and started crying.

She didn't know how long she was in there until someone knocked on her door softly before she could respond Rhaegar walked in closing the door behind him.

"Elia?" he asked softly.

She didn't respond. Her face turned against him. He waited for an answer but when didn't move he hugged her from behind.

"We have two sweet children Elia" he pointed out "A sweet girl and a perfect Targaryen prince," he said soothingly.

"What about the prophecies you told me? The dragon must h-have three heads" she cried.

He was silent for a moment and as each second passed in silence she felt the dread building In her chest.

"Fuck the prophecies," he said calmly as she turned around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Elia it's no one's fault" he said.

He held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder through the remainder of the night.

Going to bed that night. She couldn't remember the last time she hugged him like that she and Rhaegar never had love in their marriage but they had a friendship.

Then her thoughts turned into doubts 'Would he look for someone else someone who can give him his third child? Someone who can love him?' 'NO! He doesn't want a third child' she said trying to reassure herself.

* * *

280AC  
WINTERFELL

Lyanna:

She panted as she the parried the blow Benjen sent her and dodged his blow under her his arm and swept hit feet as he fell on his arse. She put her wooden sword on his neck with her annoying smirk.

"Yield," she said.

He just stared at her she smacked her wooden sword against his head.

"Oi" he protested "I yielded" he lied.

"No you didn't" she laughed.

But he just ignored her as he was looking behind her. She turned around to see her mother was watching them with a raised brow beside her was Brandon who was smirking at her.

Seeing them he started "Lyanna father wants to see you," he said still smirking she looked at her mother who just nodded.

He followed her mother while glaring at bran who was still smirking at her 'He knows something I don't' she decided.

When they turned around a corned she turned to her mother.

"Is it, Ned? Did he send a raven?" she asked excitedly.

"He did" her mother answered with no emotion she frowned 'Her mother looked almost a-angry no she didn't just look angry she looked ready to murder someone' which was weird her mother was not an angry woman.

'What have you done Ned?' She asked herself worried about her brother's safety.

* * *

  
She walked towards her father's solar as she thought about Ned she hoped that he would write more of himself than his friend Robert.

Brandon often jested that those two should get married seeing as Ned can't stop talking about him she chuckled at the thought of Ned and Robert marrying.

She smiled at her thoughts and walked into her father's solar.

Her father and mother were sitting behind the desk looking like the proper lord and lady of Winterfell. The maester Walys was standing beside them.

Her mother 'THE SHE WOLF OF WINTERFELL' was a beautiful woman she had a wild beauty to her the same beauty she was said to have inherited and she also had the same wilderness to her.

She was also a really good fighter Lyanna found that out the hard way when her mother started teaching her swordplay.

She peered at them warily.

They all had different looks the maester looked delighted as if his life's hard work had paid off while her father looked troubled. Her mother though, she had a firm mask of indifference on her face the way she gazed at her as if she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Father," she said he looked up at her "Lyanna," he said as gestured for her to take a seat.

Her father started "Lyanna we received a raven from the Eyrie-"

Lyanna cut in "How is Ned? Is he alright" she asked hurriedly eager to get information about her older brother.

"He is alright he sent a raven on behalf of his friend Robert Baratheon asking for a betrothal between the two of you" he finished.

Lyanna frowned. Her mind was racing everyone had heard about Robert Baratheon he was said to be a really good fighter but that is where his goodness ended he was also known as the 'whoremonger lord'. Why did Ned want her to marry a man like that? Was he blinded by the love for his friend?

She glanced up at her mother who seemed to have reached a similar conclusion but there was no anger this time only disappointment in her eyes.

'Poor Ned' she thought to herself.

Seeing their dissatisfied expressions her father continued "Nothing is confirmed yet we will meet Robert Baratheon on the tourney of harrenhall to finalize the betrothal" he said.

Hearing that the maester made a displeased face which was not missed by the mother or daughter.

She knew this was coming that one day she would have to marry some lord and leave Winterfell yet she couldn't help but be disappointed.

"As you say, father," she said there was no point in arguing right now 'she would have to meet Robert Baratheon herself and find out if he really is the whoremonger they all say he is because she would rather flee than marry a whoremonger'.

But right now she had a different worry on her mind why does Ned want me to marry a man like him she thought. Maybe he wrote something about it in her letter.

"Father can you hand me the message, Ned writes for me?" She asked. Hearing that the maester started fidgeting with his robe 'Ok something is definitely up with walys' she thought.

Her father shook his "I'm sorry Lya but Ned didn't send you a letter this time" he said.

"But he always sends a letter for me he has since he left for the Eyrie" she said. She looked up at the maester who squirming under her mother's glare.

Father shook his head again "I'm sorry Lya but he didn't".

"You should start packing for the tourney," he added.

She got up and glanced at her mother who was still throwing Walys a suspicious glare.

And the maester oddly looked happy and re-relived? Why was he relieved?' He's up to something' she decided.

She went to the training yard to beat benjen some more and get her frustration out.

* * *

  
It was the hour of the wolf. There was not a soul in sight...well no one except two sneaking Starks.

They silently watched as the maester left the library tower and headed towards the maester's turret.

He stood at the door of his chamber's for a few seconds as he turned and started walking towards the rookery.

He left the door slightly open enough for them to peek through.

The maester looked at the bag of corn for the ravens. He looked around when he could see no one he moved the heavy bag. He tapped at the slab of stone and pulled it up with great strength to reveal a small space.

There was a bag filled with scrolls.

He read the uppermost scroll. When he was finished he grabbed a parchment and quill and began writing when he was done he attached it to a raven and send her on its way.

She knew his time here was done so she took benjen and walked out of the maester's turret and hid in the shadows.

He came out a few minutes later and walked into his chambers.

They walked back to the rookery and with great strength, they managed to pull the heavy stone slab out and the grabbed the bag.

They hurriedly walked back to the great keep and to their chambers benjen to his credit remained silent.

"What was that about Lya," he asked finally breaking the silence.

"Walys he is planning something he's acting weird ever since Ned's letter came" she replied.

He shook his head "I still can't believe Ned wants you to marry Robert" he said.

She smiled 'she loved all her brothers but Benjen....Benjen was her favourite when Bran and Ned were sent for fostering he was the one she grew up with, played with and trained with. He was a partner in her crimes she mused.

She turned to him "Thank you benjen" she said.

"Now go to sleep or you will make excuses when I beat you tomorrow" she laughed.

"I never make excuses Lya" he chuckled and walking out.

As she put the bag aside and pulled a scroll out and started reading.

* * *

She couldn't believe everything she ever knew was planned 'Ned's fostering, Robert's fostering, her betrothal to Robert', Brandon's betrothal.

They were plotting the maesters they were in a 300-year-old conspiracy against the targaryens.

She didn't know what to do with these scrolls.

In the end, she decided to give them to the person she trusted the most and was the smartest person she knew.

She found herself holding a heavy bag in the middle of the night knocking at her mother's chamber doors.

* * *

Lyarra Stark:

She couldn't sleep she tossed and turned she just couldn't...and her husband wasn't helping Rickard was sleeping like a baby.

Eventually, she had enough.

She stood up and walked through the door separating her chambers from his they always slept together but she had her own chambers something she grateful for.

She sat down thinking about everything that happened that day.

'Ned' she thought and sighed. She remembered about how he left at the age of eight. Even though he returned several times they were just short visits.

To say that she was disappointed would be an understatement she tried to teach Ned about the pack of how the lone wolf dies but the pack survives of how he should never forget about the pack.

It seems that it all fell on deaf ears. How he all but betrothed Lyanna and Robert. She heard a lot about the young man and in no way would he be a suitable match for her daughter she knew Lyanna well she would rather flee to Essos than marry the Baratheon lord. She could tell because she was just like her until she met Rickard.

She was also suspicious of Walys's intention she has been for a while now she couldn't trust him. She didn't trust him enough to let him help with the birth of benjen. He was going to great lengths to join the North with rest of the six kingdoms except the Targaryens and their allies.

A knock sounded at her door 'who would knock in the middle of the night?' She thought.

She opened the door to find a sleepy Lyanna with a bag full of scrolls.

* * *

  
As she finished reading the scrolls she could barely believe it.

They were trying to form a great alliance against the Targaryens.

Robert would take the throne and Lyanna would be his Queen even though she liked the idea of her daughter being the Queen she knew that Lyanna would never be **his** queen.

It was so obvious now that she thought about it the maesters hated magic and the Targaryen blood was filled with it.

She thought about the origins of her own house. House Stark was often affiliated with magic they had the blood of the First Men and the children. Was her house in danger too?.

The Starks had the power to control animals mostly direwolfs but 'the direwolfs are dead' she thought.

'So are the dragons' a part of her mind whispered back.

If they were targeting the houses with magic then there second-biggest target would be the Starks.

'No!' She said with conviction couldn't let this pass. The wolf will not dance at the orders of a grey rat.

While the mad king did earn his name the crown prince was said to be a just and capable ruler.

I have to keep a close eye on Walys she thought grimly.

'I have to stop this betrothal'.

She remembered Brandon talking about the bastard daughter Robert had at the Eyrie.

'The she wolf will protect the pack' she said with confidence and got to work.

* * *

280AC  
EYRIE

Ned:

He was troubled he thought that Robert would stop whoring when he was betrothed to Lyanna but he was wrong... very wrong.

He turned to Robert who was badly drunk and was burying his head in the bosom of two tavern wenches he shook his head disgusted.

He loved Lya he really did but he also liked the idea of having Robert as a brother and because of that, he was blinded to the fact that Robert was a whoremonger who would never be faithful to Lyanna.

Lyanna would rather flee than marry Robert he thought.

'By the old Gods what have I started' he thought sadly.

'Mother would be so disappointed I threatened the safety of the pack' he added dismayed.

Part of him was relieved that the betrothal was not confirmed a part of him also knew that Robert would never back down.

'Oh Lya what have I done' he thought for the umpteenth time.


	2. Harrenhal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starks and Targaryens arrive at Harrenhal.

280AC

RED KEEP

Rhaella:

She didn't have an ounce of the Targaryen madness in her but if she could she would gladly burn Varys alive. That eunuch of a man managed to convince Aerys that the tourney was nothing but a farce in which the high lords of Westeros were planning to rebel against him.

And Aerys being Aerys blamed it all on Tywin Lannister. Also deciding to attend the tourney saying "If I see that traitorous bastard I will burn him in front of everyone" she prayed that didn't happen.

She walked towards the training yard where the kingsguards were sparing. Ser Arthur Dayne was up against Ser Barristen Selmy they both seemed equally matched but she knew for a fact that Arthur would win if he wielded Dawn. Rhaegar was sparing with Jamie Lannister.

Her son had no interest in being a warrior however after he read something in one of his books that motivated him to become a fighter.

She turned to see Jamie Lannister. He had much of his mother in him.

Joanna was her lady-in-waiting and a dear friend she had to dismiss her after Aerys's actions. Joanna was fiercely in love with Tywin. Many said that when Joanna died she took the best part of Tywin with her she and she for one didn't doubt that she was the only person who could make the proud lion smile.

She was broken out of her musing as Rhaegar knocked Jamie to the ground.

He looked up at her and smiled sadly. She knew how much it affected him when he found out that Elia couldn't bear him another child.

He walked up to her "We need to leave for the tourney on the morrow" she said

"And your father will be joining us,"

she added.

He frowned "Father was going to stay in the capital."

"The traitors are planning to rebel in the tourney," she said as Rhaegar shook his head.

"How is Elia doing," she asked

Rhaegar smiled sadly "She doesn't talk to me anymore she spends most of her time with the children and Ashara"

"Give her some time"

"Father can't find out, He would sooner annul my marriage to Elia," he said

"It won't take long for Varys little birds to find out" she sighed

"I just hope he knows that the Dorne won't take that insult"

281AC

She gazed up at the largest Castle in the country in Westeros.

Finally, she sighed.

The door of her carriage opened and Ser Jamie Lannister peaked in. She smiled at the young knight they had gotten close on the long journey.

He had his father's look and Joanna's nature.

He smiled back and her a hand to help her out.

She looked around Aerys was already gone inside the castle with his knights. Rhaegar and Elia were waiting for her.

As she approached the courtyard where people were gathered around. "Your grace" Walter whent said kneeling "Rise Lord Whent," she said coolly.

"It's an honour to be invited to the largest tourney in the realm"

"The honour is all mine, your grace," he said. He was old but she could still see the similarities between the two brothers.

She nodded at and he continued "Your graces my sons will escort you to your chambers".

She looked around the courtyard and it looked like ' The North, The Reach, The Vale and The Riverlands ' were already here.

She followed his son to her chambers.

KINGS ROAD

LYANNA:

They were riding for more than a moon now well...she was not riding they forced her into the carriage meant for her mother.

Benjen was supposed to be the Stark in Winterfell but her mother had an argument with her father on the topic of her betrothal. In the end, she decided she would stay in Winterfell.

She also suspected that her mother wanted to stay in Winterfell to keep a close eye on Walys. She would be surprised if she saw Walys in Winterfell when she got back.

On her last day in Winterfell she overheard the servants whispering about Robert having a bastard in the Eyrie she knew her mother wanted her to know this for she could have killed the whispers before it ever reached her if she wanted. She was in a rage but in the end, her father managed to convince her to give him a chance.

She only came to terms with it when she remembered that Ned had chosen the guy. 'He must have seen something in him' she said reassuring herself, for Ned was her smartest brother even though there was no real contest given by the other two.

So now she was stuck in a carriage with Dacey Mormont her lady in waiting who she suspected was stuck too considering she was wearing riding breeches.

She was good company if she stopped getting on her nerves. Much to her disappointment, The she-bear seemed to have much more humour shoved up her arse.

"You look like a wolf in a cage" Dacey teased.

She heard snickering as she looked out of the window Brandon and Benjen were riding side by side glancing and smirking at her.

"You do look like a wolf in a cage lya" Brandon joined in.

She glared at him "You better pray I stay in this cage Bran or they wouldn't find what's left of Brandon the skirt-chaser"

"You wound me my dearest sister," he said holding a hand over his heart "some wear breeches too," he said smirking at Dacey who rolled her eyes.

Dacey opened her mouth to retort...when a horn sounded.

She looked out of the window to see the looming towers of Harrenhal in distance.

Even from the great distance, she could see that the castle was in a sorry state.

'Harren's legacy' she thought looking at the mostly ruined castle. 'The greatest fortress ever built was no match against Balerion the black dread'

The Castle was surrounded with tents she could see the banners of 'The Riverlands, The Reach, The Stormlands.

After they made their camps. Another horn sounded.

She walked towards the edge of the camp and in distance, she could see the fluttering of the Vale banners.

A small group got separated from the main one and started making their way for the Northern camp.

Another small group started riding towards the tents of the Stormlanders.

She saw a couple of riders carrying the Stark banner going in the direction of her father's tent.

'Ned' she thought.

As she saw the riders dismounting.

She saw the similar long face with brown hair.

Ned:

He hugged Lya she looked at him as if she desperately needed to talk to him. Before she could start Brandon knocked him with a bear hug.

"Is the shy wolf a man now?" Brandon japed.

Benjen hugs him too but he looked withdrawn. 'He was always the closest to Lya' he thought sadly.

Lyanna looked at him trying to get answers.

He couldn't even look at his sister knowing that if he did he couldn't keep the truth from her. 'No!' I need to make this betrothal work! I have to!.

He walked in his father's tent. Father was sitting behind a table.

"Ned" He smiled.

"Father" he responded as they hugged.

"Father, did mother not travel with you?" He asked

He gave him a pained expression "Your mother was against the idea of the betrothal." He replied and he nodded in understanding.

"When are they going to meet?" Father asked.

"Surely this can wait for a few days father?"

He shook his head "No Ned it's better if we over this over with quickly" he added, "They will meet at the feast tonight and a private meeting tomorrow".

He nodded as he hurried out of the tent.

He thought he'd have more time. He hurried towards the Stomland tents.

If this was going to work Robert needed to know some hard truths.

Rhaella:

The royal family was placed in the king's pyre tower. She didn't know what to feel about that. This was the tower in which Harren the black was burned or rather melted alive by her ancestor.

When a voice in the crowd pointed that out.

Aerys seemed to have taken it in as an offence "Fire cannot kill a dragon" he screamed at Lord Whent.

He only calmed down when Rhaegar told him that "This tower signifies the power of the dragons".

She and Rhaegar were worried. Aerys seemed to have found out about Elia's condition.

He summoned them both to his solar. As they neared the solar they could hear voices coming from the inside.

"But why did he burn the dornish Castles," a childlike voice of viserys asked, "Because that is what a dragon does he burn his enemies to ashes" Aerys replied.

Rhaegar gave her a pained look. Aerys was training Viserys to be exactly like him he even threatened Rhaegar several times saying he would make Viserys his heir.

Viserys was the first healthy child she had after seventeen years after Rhaegar didn't turn out how he wanted him to he turned to Viserys to pass all his wicked thoughts down to him.

As they entered the solar Viserys turned to them "Muñaaaaaa Lēkiaaaaaaa" (mother brother) he screamed running towards.

As she picked him in her arms.

Rhaegar looked stoically at the king who was glaring at him.

"You should kneel before your king" he demanded.

This was no place for her child to be she passed Viserys to Ser Jonothor Darry "Take him to his chambers" she said. Viserys opened his mouth to protest but seeing the tension in the room he thought better of it. She nodded towards the knight.

Rhaegar glanced at her as he knelt "I'm in your service my king" he said.

Aerys made a pleased face at that.

"I hear your whore of a wife cannot bear you any more children?"

"Yes, father" he responded.

Aerys looked red "I knew it! I shouldn't have married you to that dornish whore you will set her aside and marry a valyrian wife and give me a valyrian prince, not a dornish whelp," he said.

Rhaegar looked at him almost pleadingly...but when that didn't work out he schooled his features "I will not set her aside" he said with conviction.

She looked worriedly at her husband who looked ready to explode

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND YOU WILL SET HER ASIDE OR I WILL BURN HER IN FRONT OF YOU" He yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT BURN HER" Rhaegar screamed back awakening his own dragon rage.

Aerys glared at him and replied "Get out before I burn you and make Viserys my heir," Aerys replied in a low voice.

Rhaegar glared at his father as if daring him to threaten the mother of his children again...when no more threats came he calmed down and walked out.

Aerys stared at the door for a few seconds before he turned to her and started laughing like a madman.

"Aerys?" she asked as he continued laughing.

He looked at her confused expression and only laughed harder.

"AERYS" she yelled and he stopped.

"I didn't know he had it in him," he said happily.

"Have what?" she asked dread building in her chest.

"The Rage! The Dragon's rage!" he cackled. "I thought he was no dragon but I was wrong...oh so wrong."

"He is just like me. 'The Great Dragon' who will destroy his enemies,"

"He will be my perfect successor. He will bring greatness back to House Targaryen," he added delightfully.

She looked at him, taking the meaning of his words in.

'No!' She wanted to scream 'No' he's nothing like you you're a madman NO he's my son my perfect son he can never be like you.'

She calmed herself trying to keep those words in. When someone knocked.

A boy came into the room bearing a scroll with a Lion seal.

Aerys takes the scroll and starts reading.

"I knew it! See Tywin sent his servant of a daughter instead of coming himself." ohh not this against she told herself.

"He is plotting against MY CROWN" He yelled.

"What will you do? My King" she asked.

"I will show the Lions their place," he said grinning.

"Leave Now and tell Rhaegar that I will not burn that snake today," he said making his threat abundantly clear...' but someday I will.'

She hoped for Aerys's sake that he did not. It was truly scary to look at Rhaegar at that moment there was pure hate and anger in his eyes something she often saw in Aerys's eyes but there was no cruelty or madness in his eyes only fierce protectiveness for the mother of his children.

Her previous worries forgotten. I did raise a perfect son she thought.

They walked in The Hall of one Hundred Hearths as the royal family was being heralded.

As they settled down Lord Whent stood up and spoke.

"Your grace" he bowed and started "I welcome you all to the tourney celebrating my daughter's name day also the current Queen of love and beauty. Her honour will be defended by her brothers" he said motioning towards four men sitting beside him "And her uncle Ser Oswell Whent of the kingsguard." He added.

Aerys turned to his hand and spoke in a low voice "Shame if she was a pretty one I would have considered entering the lists myself" he snickered

She turned to Lord Whent who looked red in embarrassment.

After that Ser Gerold and Ser Jamie moved from their positions Ser Jamie knelt before the king and swore his vows. Then Ser Gerold attached the white cloak. "Rise Ser Jamie Lannister of the kingsguard!" Ser Gerold said in a booming voice. People all around the hall started cheering.

She looked towards her husband who was smirking as if the cheering was for him. She looked towards the Westerland's table most of the older lords looked unhappy.

She looked at Lady Cersei Lannister who was representing her house. She had a pleased look on her face.

The rest of the feast was a calm affair. She looked around Aerys who was looking happily at Rhaegar while at the same time glaring at Elia.

She turned to Rhaegar who was looking towards the Stark table or particularly towards a maiden which she suspected to be Lyanna Stark.

It was not surprising that people were paying close attention to the Starks. They rarely travelled south of the neck. What was surprising was that an eight thousand-year-old house which rarely paid attention to the south was suddenly looking for southern betrothals. She was going to keep a close eye on the Starks.

She turned towards Elia who was looking towards wolf maid too.

She turned back to her husband who now following Rhaegars gaze was looking at Lyanna Stark he looked at her for a few seconds then turned to Elia and grinned maliciously.

"Fuck" was all she said to herself.

Ned:

Their family walked towards The hall of a hundred hearths. It was easily the largest hall he ever saw. Even though the hall only had 35 hearths it could still host thousands and thousands of people.

He turned to look at his family's reaction. They had similar awe-filled expressions. They took their place at the high table with other Northmen.

He looked around as a massive door opened. The herald's voice boom as he announced the royal family's presence.

He looked at King Aerys Targaryen. According to his foster father, this was the first time the king left the Red keep after Duskendale. He had long unwashed hair yellow nails inches long his body thin and gaunt. He looked around many Lords looked disgusted at the idea of this man being their king.

He looked at the people behind the king. The crown prince looked the complete opposite of the king.

He looked around his own family's table.

Lyanna and Benjen remained detached from him since the time he returned. Lyanna followed him like a lost puppy looking for answers but when he tried to ignore her. She eventually had enough and left him alone. Ever since then Benjen and Lyanna barely looked at him.

"She is not going to start talking to you if you just keep looking at her," Brandon whispered he sighed.

"What do i do then?" He asked.

"Talk to her," he said.

He nodded before he could move a hand smacked on his shoulder.

"Ned," Robert Baratheon said. "Robert," he said "Meet my sister Lady Lyanna of House Stark" he added gesturing towards his sister.

"My lady" he kissed her hand.

"My Lord" she responded studying him.

Robert looked at her "My lady tell me about yourself how do you spend your time" he asked.

Ok, That was a good start he thought.

"I like riding horses and sword fighting" she replied innocently.

Lyanna was not going to make this easy for Robert.

Robert looked at her then started boasting "You need not need to get your hands dirty my lady anyone who shall stand in your way will meet my hammer".

Lyanna made a displeased face at that " What if i want to teach my children" she asked.

Robert looked outraged at that "I will not have my children be trained by bloody woman" he all but spat.

"How dare you" Lyanna screamed thankfully though her voice was drowned by other voices in the great hall.

He shook his head as he looked at Lyanna and Robert who were now having an argument over imaginary children. This is not going to work out anyone would be a fool to say otherwise.

Now they were attracting attention by their screams this needed to end.

He moved towards his friend as Brandon and Benjen moved to Lya.

"I'm sure we can continue this tomorrow Robert," he said nodding towards Brandon.

As Robert was led away from the Northern table.

He turned to Brandon. Who was kissing a red-headed girl passionately? This must be his betrothed.

He sighed as he walked towards the exit of the hall.

This was not how he expected it to turn out.

He walked around the outer ward.

Harrenhall really was the greatest fortress ever built. The castle had five towers of incredible size, with equally monstrous curtain walls. The shortest of the tower is half again as high as the tallest one in Winterfell.

He turned and started walking towards the middle ward. He could hear muffled shouting coming from the King's tower.

He peeked around the corner to see a woman with blond hair arguing with Targaryen household guards.

"I am Cersei Lannister the daughter of the previous Hand of the king" she yelled.

The Targaryen guard replied to her in a hushed tone.

Whatever he said she looked enraged at that.

She turned around and looked at him. "What are you looking at?" she said in an angry tone.

He looked at her she was a strikingly beautiful woman with emerald eyes, blond hair and a graceful figure.

She cleared her throat. "Well?" she asked raising her voice.

"Beg your pardon, My lady," he said bowing.

He turned around and started walking back to his tent glancing back.

"Cersei" he tested the name softly on his lips as he walked in his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.


	3. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Robert have a private meeting. Ned and Benjen find dancing partners.

Lyanna:

Today was the day for the feast marking the start of the tournament.

The welcome feast was a pleasant affair. She did notice that the Princess Elia was looking at her curiously.

She heard many rumours describing her as a frail woman she half expected to see a weak woman who couldn't walk properly. But to her surprise, Princess Elia was a beautiful woman with a slender body.

The King though was a big disappointment. He had long unwashed hair and beard and inches long yellow nails.

She also had a private meeting with Robert Baratheon today. She just wanted to study his reactions last night but when he told her that she couldn't teach her own children she lost it.

As she sat in her tent thinking about last night...

Benjen peeked in "Ned's here! Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," she said as she got up straightening any folds on her dress.

She walked out where Ned was waiting for her.

"Lyanna" he nodded to her.

"Ned" she nodded back.

They were still not talking to each other.

It really did hurt her when he started ignoring her, as children they were inseparable but now they were barely talking to each other.

They walked passed the Northern tents and entered the Stormlander tents they walked until they reached a big tent in the middle of the camp.

Ned walked in and came out a few seconds later and gestured her to enter.

Walking in she looked around the tent it was filled with different kinds of weapons but the most common one was the Warhammer.

One of the hammer stood out. It was a castle steel hammer with an incredible size.

She wondered if Robert could lift it.

Robert looked at her as she eyed the hammer.

He stood up and walked towards the hammer.

"Fury," he said.

"My Lord?"

"Her name is fury," he said picking it up with one hand and swinging it.

Of course, he can lift it why else would he have it she thought feeling stupid. He took his seat.

"My Lord," she said.

"Please you can call me Robert," he said sitting on a chair with a goblet in his hand.

He looked at her for a few seconds as if asking her to give him the same leave.

"You can call me Lyanna...Robert" she said.

"So Lyanna, we were talking, about children last night," he said.

"How many children do you want?" he asked.

"Two" Lyanna answered honestly.

"Then we will have two children," he said "black-haired and blue-eyed beauties just like Mya and Barra." He added.

Realizing what he just said he averted his eyes and looked at Fury with fascination.

She looked up at him "Mya and Barra? She asked.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"My...bas...daughters" he replied.

"How many children do you have?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Three" he responded not even having the decency to look ashamed.

'Three' did her father know about this?.

She stood up "We will talk later Robert."

She walked out before he had the time to reply rushing back towards the Stark tents.

She walked out of the Baratheon camp towards a few trees.

Did Ned know about this too? She thought bitterly. She had to talk to him smack him on the face maybe if that could get his attention.

Before she could move however she heard grunting from behind her.

She peeked around a bush to see three people were kicking and mocking a child.

She felt her anger rise at the scene.

"I am the heir to Greywater watch..." The child...no, not a child it was a crannogman.

She looked around they were three tourney swords and pieces of shield resting by a tree.

Arming herself with a tourney sword she screamed as she charged towards the squires.

* * *

Elia:

Few moons had passed since they met the grandmaester.

Yet, she still couldn't erase the apprehension of Rhaegar leaving her alone with Rhaenys and Aegon for his third head.

Her only support during these times was her brother Oberyn and her young lady-in-waiting, Ashara Dayne.

The sister of the sword of the morning even though being years younger than her was a good friend.

When she confided these thoughts to her brother.

"He would be a fool to leave you," he said "And he wouldn't live long enough to have a third child because I..."

She shoved him "Stop! You're speaking treason." She said in a worried tone.

If one wrong word got out Aerys wouldn't hesitate to burn both of them alive, For he had no great love for the Dornish.

"I don't care, Ellie the Dornishmen would never take that insult." He responded.

"I wouldn't take that insult" he added.

She sighed as she hugged him tightly.

In the last few moons, Rhaegar tried desperately to talk to her.

Yet every time he tried she remembered the same dream she had.

Rhaegar left her, Aegon and Rhaenys alone and the voices of "Burn them all!" Were getting louder and louder until she could see her children drowning in pits filled with wildfire as she woke up screaming*

Today however Rhaegar was trying a different method of getting her to talk.

They were walking along the northern shore of god's eye where the tourney was to be hosted. To check out the preparations as he put it.

They walked passed the jousting yard the stands were ready with banners of the noble house pinned to them.

They walked towards the melee ground where the seven-sided melee was to take place the next day.

Looking around there was an archery range, axe throwing marks, horse race yard there was even a stage for a mummer's show.

They stood by the trees overlooking the biggest lake in the seven kingdoms.

This was it they needed to have this conversation.

Rhaegar turned to her and started "Elia I just want you to know that i don't blame you it's not your fault."

"I know" she responded looking at the lake.

They were silent for a few minutes before she turned to him.

"Your third head?" She asked finally looking into his eyes.

She gazed into his purple eyes, Her black eyes silently pleading him to deny all her doubts and fears.

He looked at her for a few seconds and started "Elia...w-we..." His response was broken by shouts coming from a few trees behind them.

The three kingsguard pushed them back to safety and peeked around the trees with their hands present on the pommel of their swords.

Rhaegar took her hand as they move forward to look at the scene for themselves.

Three squires were pushing a child. As the child fell to the ground they started shoving and kicking him.

"I am the heir to Greywater watch..." He screamed.

Greywater watch was a castle in the Neck it was not a famous castle but she knew about because she would be Queen someday.

He was no child she realized he was a crannogman.

The three kingsguard silently unsheathed their swords at Rhaegar's signal.

However, Before they could reveal themselves a sharp cry erupted in front of them.

A woman in grey colours charged towards the three squires with a tourney sword "THAT IS MY FATHER'S MAN YOU ARE HITTING" she screamed.

She watched as the woman expertly dodged the wild punches thrown by the squires and started hitting them.

She struck one right on the knee, one on the elbow and last one on the nose.

"Run! She's mad!" One of them screamed as he got to his feet the other two followed.

Once the squired were out of sight the woman threw down her sword and rushed towards the Crannogman.

She looked closely at the woman she knew that face.

Suddenly the realization dawned on her grey eyes, grey dress and 'her father's man'.

She looked to her husband who seemed to have reached a similar conclusion.

This was the wolf girl Lyanna Stark.

She saw the wolf girl at the feast last night after she saw Rhaegar looking at her.

She looked back at Rhaegar who was gesturing the kingsguard to stand down.

She looked back at the Stark girl who helped the crannogman to his feet and was leading him towards the Stark tents.

She felt a touch of her hand as she looked down where Rhaegar's hand was still intertwined with hers.

Just the feeling of his hand wrapped around hers gave her a certain reassurance.

He would protect her from Aerys.

She still had her doubts but she needed to trust her husband.

Feeling his hand tightening around her hand she looked back up.

He was staring at her intently they looked into each other's eyes reaching a silent agreement.

Neither of them noticed a boy tasked with keeping a close eye on Lyanna Stark watching the whole scene with wide eyes.

The boy crept back into the shadows he had new information for his Master.

* * *

Ned:

He watched as Lyanna cleaned Howland's wound and bounded it with linen.

"Are you coming to the feast?" she asked.

Howland looked at his feet "I can't" he said "I am not worthy"

"Nonsense House Reed is a noble house and one of House Stark's most loyal bannerman," Brandon said.

"You are highborn and you have as much right to attend as anyone" lyanna added.

He continued looking at the ground.

Brandon looked at them deviously Lya shook her head but that didn't bother him as his smile only grew wider.

"Are you refusing the future warden of the North?" Bran asked in a strong voice.

He watched with amusement as the crannogman's eyes grew wide at that. He scrambled from his seat as he stood up.

"N-No My Lord" he stuttered looking at all of them with fear.

Bran glared at him for a few seconds before he burst out laughing enjoying scaring a crannogman to death. He and Ben followed soon after.

Lya chuckled as she put a hand on Howland's shoulder.

"We will not force you but you must attend," she said.

He looked relieved that it was a jape. He nodded giving a small-smile.

"I can find you a garb," Benjen said.

"Thank you," Howland said looking at all of them.

He looked towards Lyanna to see her glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.

He sighed.

He didn't know what happend between her and Robert this time but he could tell that she was really really...really angry.

* * *

Howland:

He walked to the Great hall with the Stark family.

The Hall of the hundred hearths was huge it was said that it could host an entire army he didn't doubt it...hell it could fit two armies of crannogman he thought.

He looked at the Northern table there was the warden of the north Lord Rickard his father always spoke highly of the man.

Next to him was the heir to the North Brandon Stark or The Wild wolf. Beside him was Eddard Stark also know as The Qui Wolf.

On the other side of Lord Rickard was the Wolf maid, Lady Lyanna Stark. She was the one who saved him from the squires even though he was a man there was no competition between three squires and him.

His spear was easily snatched away from him he had a shield too but it was of little use against them.

He turned towards the rest of the table it was mostly filled with Stark's sworn swords.

There were sigils of House Dustin, Hornwood, Mormont and Manderly.

* * *

Ned:

He watched as the tables were moved and the music started.

He watched as Brandon led his betrothed to a dance.

He glanced at the stomlands table to see Robert having a drinking game with a knight.

He was disgusted by the fact that he chose this man for his sweet sister.

Well...not sweet to him.

He slowly turned his gaze towards the Lannister table.

As he suspected Lady Cersei Lannister was sitting in the middle talking to a few lords.

"The Light of the West you have rich tastes brother!" Brandon said appearing out of nowhere.

He turned around to see the punchable smirk on Brandon's face.

"Well good for you she seems to have a poor taste," he said looking behind her.

He frowned at that and looked back.

He was met with Cersei's curious gaze. As their eyes met each other both of them looked away.

Both having different emotions on their face. He was looking at the ground blushing like a maiden while she looked furious at herself for being caught looking.

"Ask her for a dance" Brandon whispered.

"What? No!"

"Stop being a shy wolf go ask her and she will say yes"

"What if she doesn't?"

"You won't find out until you ask her, go brother"

He looked at the ground considering it.

Bran leaned in and whispered, "Don't make me drag you."

"You can't drag me," he said confidently.

"I can and I will if you don't go"

He shook his head and chuckled "No you can't Bran I will not let...

Before he could finish his chair moved under him leaving nothing he could hold on to. As he was falling a strong set of arms grabbed him.

He looked around in shock and horror as Brandon half carried half dragged him towards the Lannister table.

He looked around most of the people seemed oblivious to what was happening.

But the Northmen seemed to find this incredibly funny and were laughing their ass off even father had a smirk on his face.

He looked towards the Lannister table most of them didn't see them but the ones who did had different expressions but he realized he cared nought for anyone but one.

Lady Cersei mirrored the same shock on her face but her lips were barely moving upwards at his misfortune.

When she saw him looking she quickly schooled her features.

"My Lord," she said.

"My lady it's a pleasure to see that the light of the west is as bright as they say," Bran said.

He glared at Bran from his red face.

"My lady my brother The shy wolf is too shy to ask you for a dance so I ask you on his behalf" he added.

She looked at him.

He tried to make all the red go from his face probably doing a terrible job at it as she smirked.

"My Lord" she offered a hand.

He looked carefully at the hand then to the woman she had a challenging look on her face.

He turned to Bran who had an 'I told you so' smirk on his face.

He clasped the hand carefully as she led him to the dancing floor.

* * *

Lyanna:

Watching Ned being carried by Brandon was the best thing that happend to her today.

She looked back to see Ned standing in front of a blond woman with a red face.

The woman led Ned to the dancing floor as Brandon came back.

Howland elbowed her.

She turned to him who nodded towards Benjen.

She glanced at Benjen who was looking at a woman near the royal table.

This was interesting. She could call Bran back and have him carried too but she wanted to see if her young pup would gather the courage to ask her for a dance.

She watched him amusedly. He was trying to disguise the fact that he was looking at her by covering his face with a goblet of wine every few seconds. He would be horribly drunk by the pace he was drinking.

The woman suddenly got up and looked straight at Benjen.

Oh, this is getting interesting she thought with a wicked grin.

Benjen choked on his wine as he coughed he looked at the wine goblet fascinated with the carvings on it.

He slowly glanced up noticing that she was walking towards him.

He turned to her with wide puppy eyes.

"She isn't going to eat you, you know," she said in an even voice enjoying every moment of her little brother's discomfort.

He continued looking at her with those eyes.

They heard a throat being cleared near them.

She smirked at him as she turned towards the woman.

She looked closely at the woman. She was young barely older than Benjen about the same age as her.

She was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and purple eyes.

Good choice she thought silently.

She turned to Benjen and started "My Lord..."

"I-Be-Ben..." he stuttered.

"Benjen of House Stark" she helped out.

"Well Lord Benjen would you mind accompanying me for a dance?" She said offering her hand.

He glanced at her as if asking her permission.

She gave him a small nod.

He opened his mouth to say something but when nothing came out he silently grasped her hand and walked to the dancing floor.

"Well, there goes the last of the Starks' she said turning to Howland.

"You are still here," he pointed out.

"Yes my suitor is rather heavily drunk," she said sparing a glance at Robert.

* * *

Ashara:

She danced with Oberyn he was a good person as Elia assured her but she wasn't the lady-in-waiting he was interested in.

She turned to see Ellaria and Oberyn grinning at each other. From the vast knowledge, she had of Ellaria and the little of Oberyn they were probably flirting she guessed.

"You have a silent admirer" Elia whispered.

"I know" she sighed.

"I have been waiting for a long time for him to ask me for a dance," she said.

"I don't think he has any intention of doing that considering that sorry goblet disguise," Elia said with a chuckle.

"Should I ask him"

"Do you want to?" Elia asked.

"I don't know he looks younger than me."

"You should make your decision before Arthur loses it," Elia said silently with a hint of amusement in her voice.

She turned to Arthur who was glaring at the boy who seemed oblivious to it which was only making him angrier she guessed.

She hurriedly adjusted her dress and stood up.

She could almost picture Elia's smirk as she walked towards him.

* * *

Howland:

He looked around the hall The Quiet wolf was dancing with the Lioness, The young pup was dancing with the maid with purple eyes and the wild wolf was dancing with a trout.

"Do you have a companion?" The wolf maid asked.

He smiled.

"I do My Lady her name is Jyanna" he answered.

"It's Lyanna," she sighed tired of repeating it over and over again.

He looked around the hall until he recognized a sigil.

It was an 'a black pitchfork on a gold bend sinister, on a russet field' he with two men with the sigils of a porcupine and two towers.

The squires that attacked him had the same sigil.

"My Lady," he said shamelessly making the same mistake again.

But she was not having it this time instead of replying she looked at him raising her brows.

"Lya-lyanna," he said pointing her towards the knights.

He watched as her eyes grew wide in recognition and anger started blazing in them. She turned and pointed the knights to her brothers.

Benjen turned to him "I could find you a horse and armour you could challenge them in the joust." He said.

He thought on it. He wanted vengeance but he was no knight he could hardly ride a horse since there were no horses in the Neck. In the process of getting vengeance, he could make a fool of himself and subject his people to more bullying if he failed.

Sensing the conflicted look on his face Lyanna leaned in and whispered.

It was not a bad idea seeing as many Northerners called her 'half a centaur' she was one of the best riders in the North.

Benjen joined in saying he would find her an armour.

He smiled at her this was the second time the she-wolf was saving him.

* * *

Ned:

He was waiting for some time to get a chance to talk to Lya.

He slowly walked in her tent.

She was sitting Lady Dacey her lady-in-waiting laughing at something she said.

Her smile faded as she looked at him.

Sensing the tension in the room Dacey silently took her leave.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"Know?..." He said wracking his mind to find out how he fucked up this time.

Lyanna lost it at that. She stood up and walked towards him angrily.

He was sure that she would hit him. Instead, she walked very close and stood right in front of him.

"Did you know he had three bastards?" she asked.

Three? He knew about one little girl in the Eyrie.

"No," he said.

She looked relieved at that.

"I only knew about one" he added.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

When nothing happend for a few seconds he slowly opened his eyes.

She was still standing in front of him but there was no anger in her eyes this time only a betrayed look in her eyes. And that hurt him more than pain ever could.

He tried opening his mouth to apologize but before he could.

Benjen stumbled into the tent looking heavily drunk with Howland who was trying to guide him.

Howland pointed him towards the chair Benjen looked carefully at the chair and attempted walking towards it but instead tripped and fell right on his face.

Lya pulled him up and guided him to a chair.

"Gods Ben why are you so drunk?" she asked angrily.

He rubbed his eyes before speaking "Robert and Brandon challenged me" he said.

"The others take him," she said angrily at the mention of his friend.

"Lady Ashara Dayne invited me for a walk," Benjen added with a smile.

"Ashara Dayne as in Arthur Dayne's sister?" He asked.

He shrugged "So that's why he was glaring at me," he chuckled too drunk to realize what was being said.

Lyanna shook her head.

"Can you take him to his tent?" she asked Howland.

He nodded and awkwardly led Benjen out of the tent.

He looked at her angry face and hurriedly followed them out.

He wanted to apologize but this was no time she was really angry. There were better odds at Lya becoming the Queen rather than accepting his apology now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.


	4. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven-sided melee takes place. Benjen and Ashara take a walk.

Lyanna:

Benjen came back an hour later than when he should have. Apparently, it was hard to find a piece of armour with no sigil on it.

So she had to include one more person into her secret.

Dacey reacted positively to her idea and was really pissed that she didn't tell her first.

She came back after some time with mismatched pieces of armour and white shield.

"Why is this white?"

She got some paint out of a bag.

"I had to wait an hour outside the mummer's tent to get this," she said.

"And who among us is a painter?" She asked.

Dacey looked around Ben was looking at the ground Howland looked conflicted.

Dacey huffed.

"I can try," Howland said taking the shield and paints.

"Your horse?" Dacey asked.

She frowned "I have winter."

"You can't use winter the Northerners will recognize her," Dacey said.

"Nobody notices the horse" she waved off.

"They call you a centaur everyone notices your horse" Benjen joined in.

"I can find you a horse," Ben said.

She nodded reluctantly Winter was gifted to her by her mother when she was a little girl and Winter was but a foal.

"If I have to challenge them they would have to qualify to the second day first," she said.

"Let's go the melee and joust are about to start," she said.

"Are you sure you are going there for the squires or do you want to see the silver-haired prince you wept for last night." Dacey teased.

Howland and Benjen's eyes went wide at that and they slowly walked out of the tent knowing first hand that they should not tease her on that less they want wine pouring down their heads.

She glared at Dacey who just kept smirking.

She glanced around the tent looking for something.

The paint Howland left was still resting on the table. It was a tempting idea pouring it all over Dacey's head but in the end, she needed it.

She sighed and looked up at Dacey she still had the smirk on her face indicating she thought it through before teasing her.

She huffed angrily and walked out.

There was some time left before the jousts started so she turned head and walked towards her father's tent.

* * *

Martyn Cassel was standing at the entrance of the tent.

He looked at her and lifted the tent flap to let her in.

Her father was writing he looked up at her then looked back down and continued writing.

"What is it Lya?" He asked.

"I don't want to marry Robert," she blurted out.

He sighed.

"Did you know he has three bastards?" She asked.

"No, i didn't know that," he said frowning.

"But the North needs this marriage to survive the winter Lya," he said.

"The North survived the winter for eight thousand years without the Stormlands" she pointed out.

"Yes and thousands of people died during those winters," he said.

"If you marry him you can save thousands of people."

There it was again it was her father's mouth but the maester's words.

Her father would never put people's lives on her name even if he wanted something done. No that was more of her mother's territory.

She wanted to kill the maester herself but knowing her mother she doubted she would ever see him again.

Her father shook his head "You have to marry him Lya" he said.

She looked at him almost begging him to reconsider she would not marry a whoremonger.

His face softened a bit.

"Unless you find a better match," he said.

She nodded reluctantly as she walked out of the tent.

They both knew that there was no better match unless she planned to marry a 10-year-old Tyrion Lannister or one of the Tyrell kids.

* * *

Elia:

The jousts were starting today. She looked from the stands hundreds of hedge knights were ready to give their best for the huge amount of gold Lord Whent was offering.

Her brother Oberyn and Rhaegar were in the lists too.

The horn sounded as the knights took their places across the jousting yard riding against each other.

Oberyn was against one of Lord Whent's son. The boy managed to hit Oberyn in the shoulder during the first tilt but he was no competition against the Red viper as Oberyn's lance struck his shield and he fell on his back.

The crowd cheered for the Red viper she heard Aerys snorting behind her.

Rhaegar rode against a young knight with a sigil of dogs on a yellow field. He managed to unhorse him on the first tilt.

This went on for hours knights riding against each other.

The herald sounded signalling the joust to be continued tomorrow.

People stood up from their seats and walked towards the melee grounds.

It was a seven-sided melee, seven people, from seven kingdoms fighting against each other.

\- Oberyn was representing Dorne.

\- Lord Yohn Royce was representing The Vale.

\- Brandon Stark was representing The North.

\- Garth Tyrell was representing The Reach.

\- Robert Baratheon was representing The Stormlands.

\- Brynden Tully was representing The Riverlands.

\- Gerion Lannister was representing The Westerlands.

She looked towards the competitors. Brandon Stark was with his betrothed.

Robert Baratheon was with the Wolf girl.

Rhaegar was impressed with her sword skills but she grew up in Dorne. She saw women fighting ever since she was a little girl.

She turned around Oberyn was with Ellaria.

Gerion Lannister was with his nephew.

The herald shouted as all of them mounted their horses wielding their blunted weapons.

The most fearsome of the lot was Robert Baratheon with his massive Warhammer even though it was blunted weapon he would have no problem crushing a man to death with it.

"Start" the king screamed.

Robert lifted his hammer and charged towards Garth Tyrell screaming.

Lord Yohn and Brynden Tully nodded at each other as both of them moved together to face the Wild wolf.

She looked around the yard Robert was furiously attacking Lord Garth pushing him to defensive.

Oberyn and Gerion seemed to had reached an accord and were eying Robert Baratheon as vultures eyed its prey.

Brandon Stark parried the blows aimed at him from both sides. It won't be long before he falls if it continues like this she thought.

The crowd gasped suddenly she turned Robert Baratheon mare was standing over the unhorsed Tyrell.

"Yield" he screamed.

The Tyrell slowly nodded as the crowd exploded with cheering.

Many praises were thrown in the most notable one she heard was "The demon of Harrenhal" people cheered.

Robert looked up from the fallen Tyrell as two people attacked him.

The Tyrell lord slowly stood up and walked towards the exit.

Lord Mace clapped for his younger brother.

Robert was undoubtedly a fearsome warrior but at the moment he was struggling against Oberyn's Dornish style.

Brandon seemed to have understood that he couldn't hold out much longer against two fighters so he decided to push towards the less fearsome of the two.

He parried and dodged against Lord Yohn strikes and slowly advanced towards Brynden Tully.

On the other hand, Robert struggled to keep up with two different styles of fighters advancing on him.

Brandon Stark deflected a blow from Brynden Tully and started attacking him.

Lord Yohn moved back seeing the Wild wolf furiously attack his future good uncle.

Oberyn finally managed to get a strike on Robert.

The fearsome lord recoiled in pain for a second but that was enough time for the Laughing Lion who harshly attacked Robert's grip.

Lord Yohn watched from a distance as Brandon disarmed Brynden.

Lord Tully yielded and moved towards the exit.

Brandon Stark and Lord Yohn circled each other as the crowd watched in anticipation.

Lord Yohn threw the first strike and Brandon parried it with ease and returned one of his own.

The crowd watched with awe as the two warriors danced with steel atop there mares.

Gerion Lannister's harsh strikes finally yielded result as Robert's massive hammer fell.

Oberyn pointed his spear at Robert's throat.

"I Yield"

"Took the two of you long enough" Robert's voice boomed as he laughed.

Gerion turned his sword and attacked at Oberyn's unarmed hand.

The crowd booed at that.

Oberyn didn't seem the least bit surprised by this betrayal as he quickly bought his spear up to meet the striking sword.

They both grinned like a madman as if they both planned to betray each other.

"Lannisters and Dornish" the king spat.

Brandon and Lord Yohn continued dancing they both seemed equally matched but the blows Brandon suffered from Brynden were starting to show.

Lord Yohn started moving faster at each turn making it harder and harder for Brandon to keep up.

Oberyn and Gerion were fighting on the other side of the yard blunted spear clashing against blunted sword.

Gerion used his bigger size to put force behind his strikes.

Oberyn was losing his balance so he quickly looked for an opening.

Gerion was putting all his force on the left side of his body leaving the right side of his body unprotected.

Oberyn steadied himself and jumped at the opening.

Oberyn looked at Gerion's face hoping to see a worried look or a tense look but what he did see was...haunting.

Gerion was looking at him with a wicked smirk as he dodged Oberyn's spear and grabbed it.

He yanked the spear and before she knew it Oberyn was unhorsed and was lying flat on the ground with a sword at his neck.

"Yield," Oberyn said panting.

Gerion offered him a hand he gladly accepted.

Lord Yohn pushed Bran against the edge as his mare collided and neighed.

Brandon struggled to keep his horse in check with no place to retreat to.

He tried deflecting the strikes thrown at him left right left.

Until one slipped.

Brandon sighed as Lord Yohn's blade tapped his heart.

Bran nodded walking towards the exit.

The last two remaining horses neighed at each other as their riders studied each other.

Gerion was grinning while Lord Yohn had a determined expression on his face.

The crowd quietened as the two circled.

* * *

Rhaella:

Lord Yohn was a skilled fighter but Lord Gerion was fighting like a man possessed.

She glanced towards Jamie who was grinning under his helm.

"Enjoying the match Ser?" She asked the two had gotten really close within the last few days.

He looked at her "I am your grace my uncle seems to be doing very good".

"I never knew Lord Gerion was a great fighter".

"He wasn't, but lately he says he's been training he says"

"Training?"

"He wants to go East to find House Lannister's lost valyrian steel sword".

"Your father allowed it?" She asked knowing Tywin would have called it a fool's errand.

"He would have been halfway across the world if he did," he said in a sad tone.

"You don't want him to leave?" She asked.

He sighed "He is Tyrion's and my favourite uncle".

She sighed sadly hearing that name.

"How is your brother?" She asked.

He stiffened hearing her talk about his brother and looked at her warily.

She feigned an offended look "You think i will make fun of him?"

He smiled sadly "Lot of people do King Aerys called him My family's doom".

She turned to him "Don't say that to me or anyone" she chided.

She appreciated the trust he had in her but it was not worth giving his life for.

He nodded as they turned there focus to the melee.

Gerion had full control of his strikes while Lord Yohn was struggling.

Lord Yohn threw a wild blow at Lord Gerion which deflected and hit Gerion's mare.

The horse screamed painfully throwing Gerion harshly to the ground.

The crowd gasped at the scene.

Aerys looked at fallen Lannister standing up he clapped and cheered loudly.

The crowd looked up slowly following the King's example.

Lord Yohn jumped out of his saddle and helped Lord Gerion up.

Lord Gerion looked around rubbing his head.

Yohn Royce shook his head as he raised Gerion's hand up indicating the real winner.

The crowd exploded at this gesture clapping and cheering wildly.

Aerys huffed angrily.

* * *

Walys:

He walked towards the kitchens it felt like someone was watching him even though no one was present except the cooks and maids.

It was a moon since the Northern party travelled south.

He walked back to his turret. He had expected the boy to be left behind in Winterfell but instead, the she-whore was left behind.

Which was bad for his plans the boy would have been easier to manipulate but the whore...she already suspected him.

Ever since she got suspicious he planned to get rid of her the best opportunity he had in years was at Benjen's birth.

It was not a hard thing his brothers were using this method for centuries just one mistake and she would bleed to death.

But the whore got suspicious and ran away to her mother's house and gave birth in Widow's watch.

He had asked Lord Stark to give him leave to accompany her but the old Lord cowered behind his wife's demands.

Not only was she suspicious of him but she had an iron grip over the household of Winterfell.

One of his spies had told him that many of the guards were more loyal to her than her husband.

Being the maester of Winterfell he had planted spies all over the castle but recently they stopped reporting back to him.

Ever since Lord Stark left fewer and fewer of them reported back. He had but a few spies left right now.

He walked into the rookery with his tray of food to feed the ravens.

He moved a few scrolls and books and there it was.

A piece of parchment with information from one of his spies.

It had to be one of the knights he had in his employ for they were the only ones who knew how to write.

They were only two words written on it and they were enough to strike fear in his heart.

She Knows.

He knew full well who the 'she' was. This was bad he would be lucky if he manged to keep his brothers secrets.

He walked towards his desk and poured himself a glass of wine he had swallowing it in one go.

His brothers needed to know Winterfell would not be under their control anymore.

He hurriedly scribbled on the parchment as heard heavy footsteps outside his door.

He attached the letter to the raven bound for The Citadel.

The guards banged at the door.

He took the raven out of the cage as the door banged open.

Ten household guards with grey uniforms stepped in.

He pushed the window open and released the raven.

He watched the raven fly as he started feeling dizzy.

He was harshly yanked back as he heard the familiar voice of the She-Wolf.

"Nock" the voice shouted.

* * *

Ashara:

She cursed her big mouth for the umpteenth time.

She could have just danced with him and left but she couldn't help her curiosity.

She could have been peacefully sitting in the castle right now instead she was having a walk with Benjen Stark with Arthur watching over him like a hawk.

"Your brother doesn't like me, My lady," he said.

She glanced behind her there were a couple of trees and bushes.

Arthur was trying to hide himself between them but they both knew he was there for bushes did not shine under the sunlight.

It was an amusing sight the deadliest member of Aerys's kingsguard hiding in a bush.

"He is very protective of me always has been," she said turning to Benjen.

He was a few years younger than her but she found herself oddly comfortable in his company there was no hidden meaning behind his words no hidden motives like most of the people in Kingslanding who were just trying to get close to the future Queen.

But again the Northerners were always different from southerners most people called them savages or wildlings but maybe they were just people who didn't hide behind honeyed words and sweet lies.

"I can relate to that" he chuckled.

"Your sister?"

"Aye she was always the closest to me," he said with a warm smile.

"My mother says that when I was a babe she refused to leave me alone in the nursery that they had to drag her to the maester's lessons".

She smiled at that familiar memories of Arthur watching over her in the Water gardens returning to her.

"Tell me about Winterfell," she blurted out.

He looked at her in surprise not expecting to be asked about Winterfell.

"I was curious i don't know a lot about Northern castles".

"Winterfell is different My lady it's not the largest castle definitely not the most beautiful one but it is...home".

That is exactly how she would describe Starfall except the castle had its own unique beauty.

They heard footsteps behind them.

They turned around to see Arthur standing in front of them looking at her trying not to glare at Benjen 'Trying'.

"Brother," she said taking the lead.

"Princess Elia asked for you sister," He said.

She almost rolled her eyes at that you literally just walked out of a bush brother.

Benjen seemed, to have noticed that too.

"My Lady I should take my leave," he said politely.

She nodded.

"I hope we meet again," she said with a small smile.

His cheeks flushed at that "I hope so too My lady" he said.

"Ashara," she said.

He smiled "Ashara" he acknowledged.

He bowed and turned around walking back.

Arthur glared at the retreating form of Benjen.

She shoved him "Why were you hiding in the bushes?"

He made a surprised face at that "You saw me?"

She did roll her eyes this time "Of course we saw you your silver armour shines you know".

He shrugged "I don't like him".

"He's nice," she said.

He turned to her "You said that to the last guy as well but he wasn't nice".

"Yes...and you crippled him. Remember?"

He sighed deeply "I still don't like him."

"Did Elia really ask for me?" she said changing the topic.

"No"

She looked at him annoyed.

"What? I needed an excuse."

She sighed walking back towards the courtyard Arthur following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the melee? I'm not good at writing fighting scenes.
> 
> I know the Riverlands shouldn't be there but it was either the Riverlands or the Iron Islands and i love the Blackfish.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments
> 
> Up next:  
> The mystery knight defends a crannogman's honour. Two dragons meet a Winter wolf.


	5. The Crannogman's Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Knight defends the Honour of a Crannogman.

Lyanna:

She stood at the entrance of the godswood waiting for Howland, Ben and Dacey to show up.

She heard shuffling near the trees as Howland and Ben emerged from it.

Howland was carrying a shield and Benjen was carrying pieces of her armour.

Howland lifted the shield passing it to her.

She turned the shield.

There was a wierwood tree with a red laughing face on it.

She looked up Howland was looking at her nervously.

"Howland...this is amazing," she said.

"Thank you, My lady Jyanna thought me," he said with a wide smile.

"Will you ever stop calling her My lady," Dacey chuckled walking out of the trees.

"Thank you Lyanna," he said.

Dacey looked at the shield "I'm jealous now" she chuckled.

"What will you name yourself," Ben asked.

She thought about it last night she wanted her name to have a wolf in it but that would just give her identity away.

"The knight of the laughing tree," she said looking at the shield.

They all nodded seemingly satisfied with the name.

* * *

Elia:

The jousts started again on the second day.

All of Lord Walter's sons were unhorsed.

Oberyn and Rhaegar qualified to day three with particular ease.

The herald screamed from where he stood.

"The knight of the laughing tree" his voice silenced the crowd.

They had a mystery knight among them it seems.

It was not uncommon for there to be mystery knights in a tournament as big as this one.

A lot of second sons and common knights seeking fame and glory.

The knight was covered in mismatched pieces of armour he had a shield with a laughing heart tree.

The knight bowed before the king.

Aerys looked pointedly at the knight's shield.

The knight rode towards the end of the lists he lifted his lance and pointed it towards a knight of House Haigh.

"I challenge the knight of House Haigh," he said in an odd booming voice.

The pitchfork knight looked up at the challenge.

"Do you accept this challenge?" the Herald asked.

"I accept," he said confidently mounting his horse.

He retrieved his lance from his squire and rode towards the opposite end of the lists.

Horn was blown as they rode against each other.

The mystery knight rode swiftly while pitchfork knight rode arrogantly at a medium pace.

The mystery knight's lance stuck straight in the middle of his opponent's shield.

The knight's arrogant facade was broken as he tumbled to the ground remembering the harsh reality.

The crowd cheered for the mystery knight.

Who showed no affection towards the crowd, unlike other jousters.

A squire ran to help his knight up.

Even though the pitchfork knight had fallen he did manage to get a good blow on his opponent's shoulder the tree knight held his shield low clearly trying to ease the weight on his hand.

The knight bowed in front of the king as he rode at the end of the lists.

"I challenge the knight of House Blount," he said, pointing his lance towards a porcupine knight".

The knight made a surprised face at that one that quickly turned into an arrogant smirk apparently not learning anything from his fellow knight's fall.

"I accept," he said as he mounted his horse bowed before the king and rode towards the end of the lists.

The knight's squire bought him his helm.

The squire he had a recognizable face one that she remembered, but couldn't name.

She looked at the previous knight he had managed to stand up and was looking angrily at the knight of the laughing tree.

She looked for his squire he was a few paces behind him trying to calm the fallen knight's horse.

He had the same recognizable face, there were bruises covering both their faces.

Then it dawned on her.

These were the same squires who attacked the crannogman and were beaten by the Wolf girl.

She turned and looked closely at the mystery knight he was short of stature His armour was made up of mismatched armour bits and pieces that appeared ill-fitting on him. He also had a shield with the image of a white wierwood tree with a red laughing face.

It could have been the crannogman trying to avenge his honour but the knight even though short was still taller than the crannogman.

It also could have been the youngest Stark sibling Benjen as Ashara had told her, but he was peacefully sitting beside his brothers.

Only one person from the Stark family was absent.

Lyanna Stark.

It could have been a sweet coincidence but her days in Kingslanding thought her better.

The wolf girl was not present with her family in what should have been her place there was a tall lanky girl who was grinning at the knight.

She looked back at the mystery knight it did explained the height and the odd voice.

The horn blew as they urged their horses forward.

She glanced at Aerys who now moving from the shield was glaring at the knight.

Oh, you stupid girl.

* * *

Lyanna:

She cursed herself for thinking that she was the knight in the shining armour.

It felt as if her arm could break and fall off at any moment.

The Blount knight looked the toughest of the three with a big strong body and he was taking blows after blows and was not even budging from his saddle.

The horn sounded as they rode for the third tilt.

She managed to keep her balance as his lance struck her shield.

They turned around the lists for another tilt.

This needed to end before she fell from her horse and the king demanded her to be unmasked. She did not miss the way he glared at her shield it was almost as he was trying to murder the tree with his glare.

They tugged the reins of their horses as they rode pointing their Lances at each other's shield.

His lance struck her on her shoulder while her lance, in turn, struck his shoulder.

The knight's horse raced forward as the imbalanced knight took to the ground.

The crowd cheered for the mystery knight but that did not ease her pain.

She was not here breaking her arm for cheers she was here for justice and one more knight stood in the way of her goal.

She slowly lifted her lance and pointed it at the knight of two towers.

"I challenge the knight of House Frey," she said in the booming voice she had thought herself.

Several emotions went through the knight's face first it surprised them the same arrogance and it finally stopped on anger.

"House Frey is a six hundred-year-old noble house who are you to challenge a Frey?" He asked angrily.

Its eight thousand years here you entitled brat.

Before she could spit out her identity like a fool the herald stepped in.

"Do you refuse to accept the challenge?" He asked.

Few snickers were heard from the crowd.

That was it. It was all the knight's ego could handle. His face went red "I accept" he said in a dead tone.

She saw the third and the last squire giving the knight his helm.

She needed to unhorse him quickly because she could not hold her shield any longer.

The horn blew as they both urged their horses into a gallop.

The Frey knight was neither fast nor big like the last knight this would be easy she thought.

Before they clashed with each other the Frey knight slowly lifted his lance instead of going for her shield or shoulder he was going for her head.

This blow wasn't meant to unhorse her this was meant to kill her or injure her severely.

She watched as his lance slowly advanced towards her face.

This was it.

Dying in a place where she shouldn't be and making a bloody show while she's at it.

She bought her lance up in a desperate attempt.

...

The left side of her face was pressed against the helm.

The blow of his strike seemed to have dented her helmet.

Better than dying.

She turned back to see the Frey knight he did not expect for there to be any resistance.

Or he wouldn't be lying on his arse right now.

The other two knights helped their friend and walked towards her.

They wanted to ransom their horses and shields back.

"Teach you squire honour that shall be ransom enough," she said.

The crowd seemed pleased at the response as they cheered wildly.

The squires were being thoroughly chastised.

She turned her horse and bowed in front of the king.

He looked closely at her and then turned.

"Where is Jamie Lannister?" He asked.

A knight in silver armour kneeled before the king.

"Remove your helm" he commanded.

The knight removed his helmet to show some strikingly beautiful golden hair.

The king slowly touched his face to make sure if he was real he pulled his cheeks to see if it comes out...when it didn't he slowly moved away and looked at his hand like he had shit on it.

He turned to her "Remove your helm" he said in a commanding tone.

She froze she glanced around looking for some sort of escape she was still on a horse no one could chase her but they could cut her horse down before she had the chance to.

Looking at the few Targaryen's guards with their hand on the pommels of their swords they wouldn't hesitate to.

Luckily her help arrived in the form of a silver-headed Queen.

"My King we could unmask this knight after we defeated him it's better to have a defeated knight than a champion one," though softly said her words carried power.

The guards looked a little nervous going against the Queen's wishes.

The king looked at her conflicted.

"I will defeat the knight My King show him the power of a dragon," the silver prince said with an annoying smirk.

The king's hesitancy turned into a wide smile.

"Very well the knight will joust against My son the crown prince of Dragonstone on the morrow if defeated he will be unmasked".

He nodded at the guards as they retreated.

Now the path open she turned her horse and rode faster than she ever had in her entire life.

* * *

If she thought Winterfell's Godswood was big then this was monstrous compared to what Winterfell offered.

The godswood of Winterfell could hide in a cosy corner of this huge godswood.

They say that it occupies the space of 20 acres.

She slowly walked towards the heart tree of Harrenhal it had a terrible judgemental face carved in it.

The last time she was here she didn't take the time to appreciate the beauty of the place.

They were trees a lot of them both Northern and Southern trees seemed to have flourished in this place there was even a little stream passing by the Wierwood tree.

She knelt before the heart tree and slowly removed the pieces of her armour.

She tried removing her helmet but it seemed the dent was worst than she thought.

She cursed the Frey knight she was surprised by all the immense amount of curses that came out of her mouth they were even a few of the Old tongue she heard her mother use.

She heard the shuffling of the leaves behind her she turned around ready to snap at Dacey to help her.

It wasn't Dacey.

Her anger towards the Frey knight turned into immense gratitude she thanked all the gods in the world that her helm wasn't off.

* * *

Elia:

She sighed in relief as she watched the knight ride away.

It was a stupid thing to do challenging the knights but she couldn't deny it the Wolf girl was an incredible rider.

She turned to face Rhaegar.

"You know?".

"I do" he smiled at her.

She hoped the girl would be smart enough to burn her shield and armour and forget about it.

She looked at the king who was talking to his hand while wiping his hand beside him the Queen was talking to her ladies-in-waiting. 

Ser Jamie Lannister who was standing behind the Queen was secretly wiping his face.

"Lord Robert Baratheon and Ser Richard Lonmouth" the herald announced as they knelt before the king.

"My king allow us the honour of unmasking the mystery knight for you," Robert said.

She and Rhaegar looked exchanged worried looks at that.

"The knight will be jousting against my son tomorrow," Aerys said.

"My king a coward like a mystery knight who hides his face behind a helm and would flee instead of facing our mighty prince," Richard said.

"I commanded that they would joust tomorrow if the mystery knight doesn't show up i will burn him," Aerys said angrily.

"Allow us to bring this traitor to justice, My King" Richard said.

Aerys looked angry now he nodded Robert and Richard stood up at and began gathering their men.

The king stood up and walked away with his kingsguard following him.

This was not good she could only imagine how Aerys would react when he finds out that the Stark girl was the knight of the laughing tree or how the Starks would react when their maiden daughter is declared a traitor to the King.

"We have to warn her," Rhaegar said turning to her.

She nodded "Do we know where she is?" She asked.

"The Stark camp?"

"No people will recognize her there".

She needed an empty place and there was only one place in the castle where no one except the Northerners would go.

Godswood.

* * *

The place had a strange almost frightening beauty to it was filled with different southern and northern trees.

And it was an acres long-empty place a perfect place for hiding.

They walked towards what they assumed to be the centre of the place and before long they reached the heart of the godswood.

The Wierwood tree was huge in size and this was not even the biggest one in the realm.

If the children of the forest ever lived on these lands they certainly did leave their mark on the world.

They left their kingsguard at the entrance luckily the kingsguard with them when they spotted the wolf girl bruising the squires were loyal to her and Rhaegar.

As they suspected there was a knight kneeling by the tree trying to remove his helm and cursing loudly while doing so.

They watched the scene for a few minutes before Rhaegar stepped on a twig trying to get a better view.

He had a few curses of his own.

The knight snapped to look in their direction.

The knight stared at them for a few seconds before Rhaegar moved forward.

"The knight of the laughing tree," he said in an amused tone.

The knight looked at both of them suspiciously and nervously.

"My father thinks you are a traitor" Rhaegar added.

Leave it to Rhaegar to scare someone.

The knight looked around no doubt looking for a direction to run in.

They were not here to take her to Aerys but she could run into the knights wearing her dented helm who would.

"We are here to help you," she said.

"Lady Lyanna" she added.

She was still wearing her helm but she could imagine the look of shock on her face.

"Lyanna?" The knight asked her voice slightly wavering.

She almost burst out laughing at that it was a desperate attempt but a futile one because they knew exactly who she was.

"Lady Lyanna of House Stark the She-wolf of Winterfell and The Knight of the Laughing Tree fighting for the honour of a Crannogman".

She had to be blunt there was no time for honeyed words or sweet lies.

The knight's shoulder visibly slumped at that accepting her defeat or her fate?

"How do you know?... What are you going to do to me?" She asked, this time it was a normal girl's voice with a northern accent instead of the booming one they heard earlier.

"We won't do anything to you like i said we are here to help you," she said.

The knight looked at her "Robert Baratheon and Ser Richard Lonmouth have men out looking for you and if-"

"Can you remove your helm?" Rhaegar cut in.

The knight turned to her husband "It's stuck" she said, "My prince" she added.

"Do you want us to help you?" He asked.

"I'm sure my friend will be here soon enough to help me, My prince," the knight said.

As if right on cue the tall girl she saw earlier came out of a few trees.

She saw them and had the same look Lady Lyanna had a few seconds ago.

"I'm sure you could help Lady Lyanna out of her helm," she said quickly before the girl tried something stupid.

Unlike the wolf girl she could see the girl's face her eyes went wide as she revealed her friend's identity.,

The wolf girl slowly nodded as the girl moved to help her out the helm.

She removed the helm to see the similar brown hair, long face and grey eyes she had seen earlier.

She didn't have the conventional Southern beauty but a wild northern one apparently Rhaegar noticed that too as he was staring at the younger woman.

"My...prince," she said breaking him out of his staring.

Rhaegar turned to look at her she could swear he tried talking but when he couldn't he looked away and took a deep breath retaining his calm demeanour.

He walked towards the wierwood tree and took the shield resting at the base of it.

"I wouldn't be jousting tomorrow Your Graces," The lady said.

"I know i would have enjoyed riding against you My Lady," Rhaegar said.

Lady Lyanna still looked at him cautiously "I would have enjoyed it too...My prince."

* * *

Lyanna:

She watched the prince and princess disappear in the distance and realized a few things.

The crown prince looked much more handsome up close and princess Elia was as sweet and kind as the people said.

They could have just left her to her fate but instead, they came here and warned her...and took her shield.

Howland wouldn't be happy about that he wanted to show that shield to Jyanna.

As they disappeared she turned to Dacey who was grinning at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" she shook her head.

They looked at each other for a few minutes before she sighed.

"Next time i have an idea like that...punch me in the face," she said holding her stiff hand.

Dacey's grin widened at that she wasn't sure if it was the idea part or the punching her part she hoped it was the former.

"Gladly".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of drama in the next chapter.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.
> 
> Up next:
> 
> The king reveals his plots. Aerys threatens Rhaegar. A drunk Stag makes a grievous mistake.


	6. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys makes an announcement. Robert makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter a few days back and they were so many grammar mistakes in there like i didn't even capitalize the names of the characters.
> 
> So for those who continued reading after i made so many mistakes. Thank you!

Elia:

The King was really angry when the mystery knight never showed up the next day Rhaegar was declared the champion due to the mystery knight's absence.

They were all kind of rumours going around of how Prince Rhaegar paid the mystery knight to stop him from attending and beating him.

Which was the truth to a certain level they did stop her but they did not pay her?

She was holding Aegon in her arms as Rhaenys sat beside her with Oberyn watching the tournament.

The mad king's overprotectiveness for Visery's health had consequences for her own children as Rhaenys and Aegon were barely allowed to leave the castle. This was the only time she had managed to get her children out.

That too after Rhaegar had insisted saying the realm needed to see their prince.

Aegon slept soundly in her arms while Rhaenys annoyed her uncle to no end.

"Rhaenys," he said trying to stop her from pulling on his beard her daughter just giggled at her uncle's discomfort and continued the conquest of his beard.

Eventually, he gave up and smiled hearing her daughter's sweet giggles.

"She takes after her mother," Oberyn said looking at her.

She feigned an offenced look at that "I never pulled your beard" she said.

He laughed "Its because i didn't have a beard at that time but you did pull my hair".

"I only did that when you took Doran's side instead of mine" she tried justifying her actions.

"I never took his side".

"You took his side when Rhaegar's betrothal came" she blurted out.

"You were with me when that happend," he said turning to her.

"Elia...do you regret it?" He asked softly.

Did she regret it?

She looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and pulled him closer to her.

"No".

He looked relieved at that.

"Maybe i did pull your hair," she said changing the topic.

He smirked at her with a knowing look "I know you did".

* * *

Cersei:

Her brother was riding against Ser Oswell Whent of the kingsguard. 

Ever since she found out that father was negotiating with Hoster Tully to marry Jamie to Lysa Arryn she tried hard to thwart that attempt.

In the end, her work had paid off as Jamie was named to the Kingsguard.

She had managed to manipulate the King which wasn't hard because the Aerys loses his mind when he is angry.

The crowd cheered as Jamie unhorsed Ser Oswell Whent.

"Your brother is a great jouster My lady" Eddard Stark said.

She had danced with the shy wolf on the day of the feast there was not a lot of conversation exchanged between them as he was constantly trying to not step on her feet and she was trying to stifle a smile that crept up every time he moved his legs wildly to avoid her feet.

But alas she knew nothing would ever come from it Eddard was the second son of a great house while she was the light of the west and would have been the Queen if that Dornish snake didn't steal her prince.

She offered him a small smile "You are too kind My lord" she said in a sweet tone.

She watched as Jamie knelt before the king and rode back to the Kingsguard's tent.

She had sent her brother away because she couldn't watch him become someone else's but she ended up throwing Jamie on the exact same path she had hoped to avoid.

Jamie seemed enamoured with the royal family but more than the royal family he looked to be really fond of the Queen.

He was her constant shadow following her everywhere being the Queen's shadow did not bother her what bothered her was the fact that he was not a silent shadow.

She saw them talking to each other smiling even laughing at times.

Even though what she and Jamie shared was never serious but he was still the only person she felt something towards...there was another but he was married.

She hoped this tourney would be over soon so she wouldn't have to watch the two people she loved to be someone else's.

She sighed deeply maybe the Lannister siblings would never find love.

Jamie was in the kingsguard, the person she loved was married and Tyrion...her dwarf brother would rather be in the library all day then find love.

Maybe Tyrion had the right of it. Don't find love and don't get heartbroken over and over again.

She shook her head she was agreeing with the dwarf's methods maybe this was the first sign of madness.

* * *

Ned:

He may deny it to Brandon and Robert but he was looking closely at couples dancing trying to take their steps in and learning but not eying them like a vulture as they had so kindly put it.

He waited for the tables to be moved and the dancing to be started.

But it didn't happen for a long time maybe the rumours about the King wanting to make an announcement were not farfetched.

People suspected that it would be related to the mystery knight.

The opinions on the knight have hugely divided the smallfolk cheered for him wildly while the noble Lords spat on his name in an attempt to gain the king's favour.

They were also rumours about the knight's identity some people said that Tywin Lannister was the mystery knight who came back to avenge his dead wife's honour while the others claimed it to be one of the ghosts of Harrenhal one man even claimed that the knight had vanished in front of him into thin air. After spending a night in the dungeons he confessed that he was drunk and mistook a farmer's son riding a donkey for the mystery knight.

While the people laughed at that the King was angry. The poor man had left the castle with a burnt tongue.

He had a few guesses of his own the first one, in fact, was his own sister she was the only person he knew who could create such chaos and walk out of it unscathed that and she got ill during the knight's appearance and had a stiff arm after the joust.

"Make way for his grace King Aerys II of House Targaryen" the herald shouted.

So the rumours were true.

The king took his seat at the royal table with the rest of his family.

"Lords and Ladies of Westeros," the king said standing up.

"During the Dance of the Dragon, an alliance was formed between House Stark and House Targaryen isn't that right Lord Rickard?"

His father stood up.

"Aye tis true Your Grace they called it The Pact of Ice and Fire". 

"The North has remained loyal to the crown ever since," the king said.

"But due to my ancestor's misgivings House Targaryen never fulfilled its part of the pact" the king continued as everyone remained silent.

He knew what the pact was it said that a Princess of House Targaryen would marry into House Stark. House Targaryen never fulfilled its part of the pact while the Northerners never inquired further on it.

"I am not afraid like my ancestors once were but unfortunately House Targaryen does not have a daughter of the wedding age".

"Therefore to rectify my ancestor's mistakes I announce the betrothal of my son the Crown prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen to Lady Lyanna of House Stark. Aegon the Conquerer had two wives why shouldn't my son".

"Lady Lyanna would be a Queen alongside Princess Elia," he said a brief look of disgust passed on his face as he used the word 'Queen'.

Silence...it was the only thing present in the hall right now that and the Mad King's wicked smile as he took his seat.

Lya...Queen? Rhaegar's wife...Second wife.

He looked around the Stark table they all had the same looks of shock on their faces.

The loud scraping of a chair turned his attention.

Prince Oberyn Martell slowly stood up and took his leave even though he tried to hide it the anger in his eyes was clear.

The people turned their faces from the Dornish table to the Lannister table as Lady Cersei took her to leave.

He looked towards the royal table Princess Elia had a betrayed look present on her face.

Beside her, the Queen had an expressionless mask and she was pinning Prince Rhaegar to his seat who looked enraged.

Princess Elia slowly pushed her seat back and politely took her to leave as she walked out Prince Rhaegar stood up and followed his Lady wife.

He looked back at the Stark table Lya was looking at the door through which the Prince and princess had walked out sadly.

She stood up and slowly walked out. He watched his sister being followed by a rather drunk Robert.

Don't do anything stupid he prayed.

* * *

Lyanna:

Guilt. That was all she felt right now the guilt of driving a wedge between Rhaegar and Elia's marriage, the guilt of ruining a woman's life who was kind to her and saved her life and the biggest of all she was actually accepting the idea. Robert would never be faithful to her she tried justifying her acceptance but in the end, she was destroying another woman's life for her own there was no justifying that.

Why do the gods play these games why couldn't she have a loving husband who would allow her wild spirit why couldn't she live a peaceful and happy life like in the songs?

She exited the courtyard and walked towards the abandoned parts of the castle.

"Lyannaaa" she heard a drunk voice call her.

She turned around to see a rather drunk Robert Baratheon walking towards her.

"Robert".

He walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Robert you look drunk you should rest," she said in a soft voice.

"No, i wouldn't sleep i am afraid he would steal you from me by the time i wake up," he said in a whimpering voice.

"I was never yours Robert," she said trying the make the words as soft as possible.

He pulled back from the hug and stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"Why? Is this about the bastards I have?" He asked.

"We were never meant to be Robert you and I. You are...a-a maiden's fantasy while i am a wild northern girl i would oppose you at every turn and defy you over and over again." She said.

"I can change," he said looking for some small piece of hope he could hold on to.

"Can you? You have three bastards Robert I cannot marry a man with three bastards," she said even though he didn't know her fully he still loved a part of her greatly but her life was bigger than that one part.

Something snapped in his eyes at her words it was as the man had found a solution to his problems.

He pushed her against a cold stone wall "If you had bastards of you own then you could marry me then" he said.

She opened her mouth to point out how ridiculously stupid the idea was but her words were lost as her mouth was pressed into an unwanted kiss.

She realized what he was doing she bit his lips as hard as she could trying to make him stop but that only seemed to provoke him further.

His hands slowly went down trying to pull on her dress she clawed at his face and hands desperately trying to move away from him but her attempts were futile as her back pushed fruitlessly against the thick stone walls.

She had no power here Robert was drunk but he was still ten times stronger than her.

She closed her eyes feeling tears pour down her cheeks.

SMACK.

It was all she heard she opened her eyes Robert was lying on the ground and atop of him, Ned was punching his face repeatedly.

He looked up at her remembering her presence.

"Lya" he croaked.

Before he could continue she slapped him hard on the face no doubt leaving a mark for days.

He accepted her slap and looked at the ground shamefully.

She looked at him tears now freely pouring down her face.

She needed peace and she knew where could find it.

She walked and pushed the gates to the godswood.

* * *

Elia:

"Eliaa" Rhaegar called walking after her.

"I didn't know anything about this Elia," Rhaegar said in an angry voice.

"No? Tell me were ever going to look for your third head?" She asked.

He looked down his anger turning into shame. The shame of betraying her children...their children.

She looked around the courtyard there was a small crowd forming looking at her with pity in their eyes.

Pity was the last thing she needed it fueled her anger to no end she may have a frail body but she was no weak woman.

She survived Aerys Targaryen and Jon Connington and all the vipers at the court.

She didn't need anyone's pity.

She turned around snd walked towards an empty place leaving Rhaegar to his shame.

She wandered aimlessly around the abandoned parts of Harrenhal.

It was deathly silent except the clanking of Ser Jonothor's armour following her loyally.

She passed by the smaller abandoned towers, a broken sept and finally stopped near the Godswood.

The Godswood looked much more frightening under the moon.

She walked following the path the last time she was here.

Then she saw her.

A pale Northern girl kneeling in front of the Heart tree.

The Gods had a cruel sense of humour out of all the thousands of people who attended the tourney it had to be Lyanna Stark.

She calmed herself this was not her fault she thought approaching the girl.

Hearing her footsteps the girl turned to look at her. As she realized who it was she hurriedly stood up and looked at the ground.

She looked closely at her face her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

The girl continued looking down guiltily refusing to meet her eyes.

"Will you marry...him?" She asked.

Perhaps it was not the best question at the time but she had to know.

"My father would decide" she responded not responding.

"Do you want to?" She asked slowly lifting her chin.

The girl looked up at her fearfully.

There was no Anger in them like when she beat down the squires or the grateful look she gave her when she warned her about Robert there was only one emotion in her eyes.

FEAR.

"I can't marry Robert," she said in a quivering voice.

"What did he do?" She asked.

It must have a been a terrible thing because the woman in front of her was the farthest thing from the fierce wolf she had seen earlier.

"He-he tried t-to force him-himself on m-me so i co-couldn't marry..." She trailed off.

She pushed to desire to comfort the girl deep down.

"The kingsguard protect the royal family..." She looked at Ser Jonothor.

He looked at her taking the meaning of her words in.

"I'm sure the Lord commander would send someone for the Prince's betrothed" he answered.

Betrothed. A second wife her anger returned hearing that word.

It's not the girl's fault this is being forced on her as it was forced on her and Rhaegar a few years ago she thought trying to calm herself.

She turned around and started walking back if she stayed here she would snap at the girl for something that was not her fault.

"Princess" she stopped her back turned against the girl.

"I'm sorry," Lyanna said.

She took a deep breath and continued walking.

A part of her did feel bad for the girl her fierce and wild spirit would never survive Kingslanding.

She would be another plaything for Aerys.

The girl was just trading one monster for another bigger more powerful monster. Robert Baratheon to Aerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so Cersei is a bit naive.
> 
> I hope i didn't mess up the Elia and Lyanna in the end.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.
> 
> Up next:
> 
> The Starks, Targaryens and the Martells react to Aerys's announcement. The Baratheon reacts to Robert's mistake. Aerys deals with his council.


	7. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark, Targaryens and Martells deal with the betrothal offer.

She walked towards Aerys's solar.

She hoped her brother had the mind to pull this madness off.

Aerys was mad she knew it the whole realm knew it but he was no fool and only she knew that.

It was the only thing that stopped him from drinking wildfire like Aerion Brightflame.

She watched as the kingsguard announced her and allowed her through.

Aerys sat on his chair with the members of his small council.

Not all the members were present the majority of them were left in the capital while three members accompanied the King to the tourney.

"My King is it wise to hand Prince Rhaegar so much power?" Symond Staunton said Lord Merryweather and Lord Chelsted nodded agreeing with their fellow council member's concern.

She wondered why the man was even made the master of laws he was not good at his job the only thing he was good at was turning Aerys against Rhaegar.

"He will be my successor one day he needs to have all the power he can get," Aerys said.

"But the Prince would have four kingdoms bound to him by marriage, your grace," the Master of the laws said in a worried tone.

Aerys laughed it was a fair concern Rhaegar maybe his successor but he still cared for his Dornish wife.

"Symond perhaps you do have a mind hidden beneath that thick skull of yours" Aerys cackled at his own jest.

"We do not need to worry about that we will be having hostages against them" Aerys answered.

"Lewyn for Dorne-" he started.

She looked up at the Kingsguard.

Ser Gerold was looking at the ground trying to ignore his King's words.

Even after all these years as Aerys slowly descended into madness Ser Gerold remained loyal to him though it was not because her brother inspired great loyalty no the knight's honour was the only thing that kept him loyal to Aerys.

"Rickard Stark for the North" Aerys said.

"But Lord Stark won't be staying in the capital Your Grace," Lord Staunton said.

"No, he won't but he will because I'm naming him to the small council as the Master of laws" he grinned.

"Your Grace I am the master-" he started.

Aerys cut him off by handing him a scroll.

"Lord Rickard will be the new Master of laws," he said.

The other two council members exchanged worried looks at that not wanting to lose the King's favour.

Lord Symond, on the other hand, looked enraged at his dismissal but decided better than to test the Mad king's patience.

"My King tis a fruitful idea," Lord Oven said and Lord Qarlton nodded changing sides after seeing their fellow council member lose his job.

Aerys looked up at her and gestured them to leave.

Lord Oven and Lord Qarlton stood up and walked out.

"My King," she said curtsying.

He looked at her carefully then gestured Ser Gerold to leave as well.

Ser Gerold closed the door behind him.

"Why?" she asked.

Even as Aerys slowly started losing control of his mind and became rather violent with her she never turned into a docile wife and Aerys never tried to either knowing she was a dragon too. A small part of her respected him for that.

He looked at her in anger not used to being questioned but slowly his anger retreated and madness glinted back in his eyes.

"The snake has too much power over our son he can never bring glory to House Targaryen if he is plagued by some Dornish cunt".

He shook his head in disgust "He cares too much for her".

"A dragon doesn't concern himself with snakes, wolves or Lions they are nought but mere subjects to the great dragon he has to learn this if House Targaryen is to the survive the coming wars."

I was a dragon too you never cared for me a bitter voice in her mind said.

"Dorne would never-" she started.

"They would have to because the alternative is much worse," he said grinning.

Two men of the Targaryen household entered the solar accompanying the High septon inside.

The septon looked scared for his life he accompanied them to Harrenhal with a seemingly innocent task of anointing Ser Jamie to the Kingsguard but now he was forced to do… well, whatever Aerys was forcing him to do.

She looked at the man closely his brow was covered in sweat his hands shaking wildly and he was carrying a few scrolls with the King's seal on it.

It dawned on her she turned back to Aerys.

"Rhaegar would never-" she started only to be interrupted again.

"I know as I said he cares too much for that snake he needs to learn what their place is".

"The faith?" She asked trying to not think how Rhaegar would react.

"I offered the Tyrell oaf the position as the Master of coin," he said.

"Lord Qarlton?"

"Qarlton is a craven he was a temporary replacement after Steffon's death," Aerys said.

"The Tyrells would keep a close eye on the Hightower's and Ser Gerold will remain in Kingslanding".

If you fill your kingsguard with hostages there will be no one left to guard you, one day brother.

Before she could continue Ser Gerold announced Rhaegar's presence.

"Your Grace," Rhaegar said in a determined voice.

"Rhaegar," Aerys said with a smile.

She watched Rhaegar was barely able to keep his anger at bay at the feast but now his anger seemed to have been dissipated being replaced with a forlorn expression.

"Father you cannot hope for me to take a second wife," he said.

"Why would I not?"

"The Faith would never allow it," he said trying to get to his father.

Aerys chuckled "We are not Andals son you are a Valyrian and your wife is of the first men both of whom have practised this before".

"They were Kings father no one would have dared to stand up against them," he said.

"You will be a King one day Rhaegar".

"We will speak no more on it you will take the Stark girl as your second wife".

"I will not marry her," Rhaegar said getting frustrated of his father's games.

Aerys cackled at that "You forget your place Rhaegar you maybe a dragon but I am a dragon too and dragons don't ask dragons command".

Aerys gestured towards the High septon.

The High septon handed the scroll to Rhaegar his hands shaking.

She watched as Rhaegar paled reading the scroll.

She could imagine what Aerys had written there and a part of her knew he wouldn't hesitate to fulfil his threat.

He glanced up at her.

She nodded in confirmation Aerys would do what he said.

He slowly handed the scroll back with a defeated look on his face.

"She is just a child," he whispered.

"She has flowered My prince my little birds assure me that" a new voice came from the darkest corner of the solar.

The spider crept out from his hiding place.

She looked at the bald man closely if she found out that this betrothal was his doing in any way he would die screaming she vowed to herself.

Rhaegar walked out of the solar with a resigned look on his face.

This was the second time marriage was forced on him.

* * *

She spent hours in the Godswood after the Princess had left wandering around the large area thinking about their conversation.

The princess didn't disapprove her of marrying Rhaegar but she didn't favour the idea either.

She sighed and made her way back towards the Stark tents her mother was being greatly missed.

Arriving at the Stark camp she seemed to have spent the night at the Godswood as streaks of light were starting peak out of the night's sky.

Her father's tent was surrounded by guards Stark, Tully, Arryn and Baratheon men at arms were guarding the tent.

The Tully and Arryn guards looked at her cautiously while the Stark guards hurriedly moved aside to let her pass.

They were sounds of shouting coming from the tent.

"This is an unholy act against the seven My Lord," a man with the Tully sigil spoke.

Her father made no move to respond he just stood near the table looking blankly at a scroll in his hands.

She looked around the tent Ned's foster father Jon Arryn was present sitting at the opposite end of the table quietly beside him was a blue-eyed boy sitting frowning at the Trout Lord.

Brandon was sitting beside father eyes closed and his hand curled into a fist he looked to be desperately trying to get a hold of his anger showing that his mother's advice did not go completely over his head beside him Ben was sitting looking around the tent worriedly and at last Ned was sitting at the cold ground in the corner of the tent not paying any mind to his surroundings.

"Lya?" Ben's voice called out to her breaking her from her thoughts.

The heads in the tent turned as they all looked at her.

Brandon's grey stormy eyes went soft seeing her while her father's hard grey eyes looked at her worriedly.

"Lyanna where were you?" Father asked.

"I was in the Godswood taking...a walk" he nodded in understanding.

"My Lord Lady Lyanna should be wed to my brother before-" the blue-eyed lord started.

"NO" Ned's voice interrupted Robert's brother.

The Lords turned to look at Ned who was now standing at the corner.

"My Lord?" He asked.

"NO" Ned repeated in a stern voice sounding incredibly similar to mother.

Brandon looked at Ned curiously "Brother?" He asked.

"Tell me, Lord Stannis, where is your brother?" Ned asked ignoring Bran.

The Lords in the tent turned to Stannis same question burning in all their eyes.

The Baratheon lord pursued his lips before he started again "Robert was tired after the feast My Lords".

"He didn't look tired when he was looking to force himself on my sister," he said angrily.

"Ne-Ned...are you certai-" Lord Arryn started.

"Yes," he responded.

Lord Stannis stiffened at that while Brandon stood up suddenly knocking his chair to the ground rage clear on his face now.

The Lords turned to her looking for confirmation she felt tears slowly returning to her eyes remembering the events of the previous night.

At her slow nod, her three angry brothers turned to glare at Lord Stannis who tried to hide his surprised face.

He didn't know she thought.

"My Lords...we can continue this later," her father said trying to avoid a fight.

Lord Arryn looked closely at Ned then he looked at the ground with disappointment "House Arryn will support the decision you make Lord Stark" he said with a nod to her father and walked out.

"House Tully will follow its Goodson's House into war or marriage, My Lord," the Tully Lord said before he followed Lord Arryn out.

"My Lord," Lord Stannis said before quickly leaving the tent.

The clanking of armour was heard as the men at arms followed their Lords back to their camps.

As the lords left Bran turned and swept her in a hug his big strong body being incredibly gentle with her smaller one.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded not trusting her words.

Her father moved forward as Bran retreated.

"Di-did he-" he started.

"No Eddard stopped him" she interrupted in a wobbly voice.

He Hugged her tightly the contrary to Bran's gentle hug.

He pulled back and made a low growling sound seeing her tears.

"He will pay for that my little she-wolf," he said kissing her forehead and wiping her tears.

Her father gave one last look to her brothers and then stormed out in fury.

She looked around the tent then walked up to take a seat next to Ben.

She looked from the corner of her eyes as Ned walked up to her.

"L-Lya..." He said kneeling in front of her chair.

She looked at the corner of the tent not meeting his eyes.

"When i met him at the Eyrie we became fast friends and w-when he suggested that we could be more than friends that we could be...brothers"

"Gods Lya I liked the idea of having him as my brother so much that i forgot about you I forgot that he was a whoremonger who would never be loyal to you I forgot that he would never allow your wildness but the worst was that I forgot about my little sister who wanted to stay in Winterfell and ride horses all day." He chuckled through his tears.

Both of them were crying at this point but she was still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry Lya I tho-thought he would love you an-and change...but i was a fool to believe that you were right when you called me an honourable fool".

She looked at Bran and Ben who nodded at her she turned and pulled Ned into a hug.

"Love is sweet dearest Ned but it cannot change a man's nature".

He sighed slowly hearing her call him Ned.

"I know. I was a fool Lya Robert he will never marry you" he said in a determined voice.

"STOP! You two are going to make me cry" Bran sniffled seeing the scene.

She threw him a nasty look and an innocent goblet lying on the table.

He continued his sniffling like an old nan as she looked around the table for another object. That is when she saw it.

The scroll father previously had.

It was of the betrothal announcement the King had made.

"You don't have to marry either of them," Bran said both of them knowing it was a lie.

She had to say this now.

"I will marry Prince Rhaegar".

* * *

She walked back to the castle after talking to the Northern woman.

Aerys had compared them to Aegon and his sister-wives her thoughts wandered at that.

Will she be the Visenya? The unloved one? The first wife who was married out of duty rather than love.

She looked back to remember all the looks Rhaegar had given the girl.

She sighed entering her chambers but she wasn't alone.

Oberyn and her uncle were there waiting for her.

"This is madness sister" Oberyn stood up seeing her.

"It is," she said. Of course, it is Aerys's madness.

"You don't need to worry the Stark whore won't wake up tomorrow morning," he said.

"I'm not even sure she went to sleep tonight," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Does this look like a jest to you" he seethed. "Have you no regard for Rhaenys and Aegon's future" he raged sounding so much like Doran.

"Of course I do" she cried out "But what can I do brother Aerys had been looking for an opportunity like this ever since I married Rhaegar I cannot bear him any more children my marriage can easily be annulled for the Crown's survival".

"How long do you think it will take for Tywin Lannister or the other Lords to start plotting in hopes of making their daughters queen?"

"Do you think Aegon and Rhaenys will have a safe future with Lord Tywin as the Queen father?"

"It doesn't matter if Rhaegar tries to annul his marriage to you then he can die with his Stark Bitch" Oberyn growled.

‘Frail’ they had called her Oberyn's red cheek screamed the opposite as the sound of the slap echoed through the chambers.

"Are you so desperate to see Aegon and Rhaenys become orphans?" She asked knowing it would break his heart.

He looked at her like a kicked puppy before he turned around walked out of the chamber slamming the door behind him.

"You had to do that?" Her uncle asked calmly.

"He would have gotten himself killed" she whispered shakily looking at the door.

"As your brother likes to say he was always the rash one".

"But he was right about Aegon and Rhaenys the Stark girl will always be a threat to their claim".

"I know but it’s being forced on her as it was on me and Rhaegar".

"I hope this is not a mistake, Ellie," he said before he followed Oberyn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter was to be uploaded yesterday.
> 
> So I was looking around the Wiki and I found out that there is no concrete evidence of the Old gods ever opposing the idea of a second marriage soo in this fic a Stark king of the old did take a second wife. This won't be changing anything the Northerners still look down at the idea of a second wife.
> 
> Okay, one last question then you can leave.  
> Who do you think should be Rhaegar's Queen of Love and Beauty?
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.
> 
> Up Next:
> 
> Stannis deals with his brother's mistake. The jousts continue.
> 
> Bye ig.


	8. Queen of Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Love and Beauty is crowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse for being painfully late 404 NOT FOUND.

Growing up he never expected much from his brother, in fact, the people who knew Robert knew that expecting anything from him would only bring you disappointment unless it was related to fighting that was the one place his brother excelled...that and women though not all women seeing his recent actions. Even though not expecting anything from him he was still beyond disappointment by his actions.

Trying to force himself on a daughter of a great house was beyond foolish it was like asking for a death sentence.

He was never good at politics he could compete with the best there were in swordsmanship but politics was not his strong suit but even he could tell that having the Queen of the Seven kingdoms and the Warden of the North glaring down at you was not good for him or his house.

"Where is Lord Robert?" Queen Rhaella asked.

He hated doing this but he had a duty to his house.

"My brother is resting after the feast My Lady" which was part truth as Robert was fast asleep due to Lord Eddard's blows.

When he returned from the feast Robert was brought to him by few of the bannerman. His face was bloody and his nose broken. He told them of how he had gotten in a brawl with a Reach Lord and Robert being Robert no one suspected him.

"You mean resting after he tried to force himself on my daughter," Lord Rickard said in a low growling voice.

"My brother was heavily drunk last night when-" he started.

"DRUNK! DO YOU THINK THAT EXCUSES HIS ACTIONS?" Lord Rickard spat standing up.

"My-" he made another futile attempt.

"No, it doesn't. Now you can tell your brother to come out here and answer for his crime like a man instead of hiding behind his little brother like a bloody craven even then he couldn't hide because I will hunt him down like a stag he is for his crimes" Lord Rickard threatened.

The few Baratheon guards he had with him didn't take kindly to anyone threatening their liege as their hands found their pommel.

The Stark and Targaryen guards stiffened seeing their actions as their hands found their pommels as well.

The silver armoured knight behind the Queen rested his hand on the pommel of his blade.

He cursed the stupidity of his guards they were the ones at fault here.

The guards peered around the tent suspiciously they were standing on the edge of a knife here one wrong move from either side could lead to a bloody conflict that would start a bloody war...bloody on their side.

Queen Rhaella stood up and gestured her guards to stand down as she turned to Lord Rickard.

"I'm sure we could continue this when Lord Robert is well Lord Stark" her soft voice could betray it but that was no suggestion it was a command.

Lord Rickard hesitated to see the Queen before he gestured his guards to stand down.

"This is not over Lord Stannis," he said before he walked out. The Stark guards did not wait for a second as they followed their liege out to his safety.

Queen Rhaella turned back to him.

"I hope we met under better circumstances Lord Stannis your father and I were cousins".

"My father spoke highly of you My Queen," he said.

"He was a good man Cousin Steffon. A tragedy what happened" the Queen said looking him in the eye.

"Indeed My Queen," he said.

She seemed to have gotten what she was looking for as she straightened herself.

"Lord Stannis".

"My Queen," he said bowing as she left.

He sighed as he propped himself back on the chair.

They were gone for now but they would return and that time he couldn't save his brother from his disgraceful actions.

His brother was wrong but he had to support him he had a duty to his house.

If people stopped doing their  ** DUTY ** then there would be nothing but  ** CHAOS ** left in the world.

* * *

She was furious when she found out what Robert Baratheon had attempted. She managed to keep her anger in check as she handed her little spy a silver stag.

Had Robert succeeded then the North would have had no choice but marry Lyanna and Robert or have a disgraced daughter and Aerys wouldn't have taken kindly to anyone destroying his plans but he had failed.

Thinking about it through a calmer mind this was a good opportunity for her to render any agreement House Stark had with House Baratheon useless.

Rhaegar had replied with fury when he found out what his cousin had tried on his betrothed she had to stop him from marching to the Baratheon camp with his Kingsguard.

She had talked to Ser Gerold he already seemed to have assigned a temporary guard for the girl till her wedding.

She gathered a few Targaryen guards as they walked towards the Baratheon camp her Golden Knight following her loyally.

They walked out of the walls of the great castle and started towards the Baratheon camp before they ran into some Stark guards.

Lord Rickard as she recalled from the feast was leading the group.

"Your Grace" he bowed.

"Lord Stark" she acknowledged.

"I heard there some trouble concerning Lady Lyanna," she asked.

Several waves of anger passed through the Lord's face before he stopped on an angry scowl.

"Lord Baratheon will pay," he said garnering his possessiveness over Robert's life.

"A crime against the prince's betrothed and my future good daughter won't go unpunished," she said simply.

"My Queen-" he started.

"We will talk after we meet Lord Baratheon, Lord Stark."

He nodded his anger returning.

She would have to watch him closely lest he tries to attack Lord Robert and ruins the fragile peace of the Realm.

They turned and continued their walk towards the Baratheon encampment with their small parties.

* * *

SMACK

"Ahhh".

"You know you can wake me up instead of throwing things at my face?" She groaned rubbing her head.

"What do you think I was doing for the last hour" Dacey retorted.

"I don't believe you".

Dacey smirked at that "You have a visitor Lady Lyanna" she said in her most Lady like voice.

"Visitor?"

Dacey nodded and quickly exited the tent not revealing the mystery visitor's identity.

She got and slowly peeked out of the tent flap.

She faced with the shining silver armour of the kingsguard.

He made a surprised face as he saw her head popping out of the tent flap.

"M-my Lady I shall be your sworn kingsguard until your wedding," the knight said.

He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to acknowledge his presence but this was for too early for her to talk.

She looked closely at the knight before she pulled her head back.

She sighed as she went through her clothes.

Ever since Robert's attempt everyone was treating her like a delicate thing.

Her brothers were never far away from her and few trusted Northern Lords who knew what happened kept a close eye on her and vowed to cut Robert to pieces if he tried anything.

Even though they tried to hide how could she not recognize the big Greatjon Umber among the flowery southern knights.

She picked a set of breeches with Direwolfs on her shoulders.

Dacey returned with some fruits and began helped her with her hair.

Moving her tent flap she walked out to see the knight.

"My Lady," he said bowing.

"Ser...".

"Jonothor of the kingsguard My Lady" he replied.

"I will shield your back and let no harm come to you," he said earnestly.

"I don't need your shielding Ser" she replied.

"But My Lady i was commanded by the Queen herself to-".

"The Queen?" she asked with trepidation.

"Queen Rhaella was most insistent on having a member of the Kingsguard with you at all times" he answered.

She sighed the whole of the royal family had ignored her after her talk with the princess.

Now they seemed set on adding even more set of chains to her life.

She nodded towards the knight and began her walked towards her mare.

Her old friend Winter was saddled and ready for her. Dacey knew her better than she thought.

She ran her hand through her body as she mounted her mare.

She pushed her mare into a gallop leaving Ser Jonothor to catch up.

...

The ride had done wonders to her grumpy attitude.

"Where did you learn to ride like that My Lady" Ser Jonothor asked panting.

She almost laughed at that the knight had constantly struggled to keep up with her "My mother" she responded.

"You are one of the best riders I have seen My lady," he said.

"Oh My mother is better than me" she responded loving the look of disbelief that crossed the knight's face.

"Bloody hells" he muttered under his breath.

Today was the final day of the Jousts and Prince Rhaegar was one of the few jousters who qualified to day five.

Bran had tried his best to unhorse Prince Rhaegar but Rhaegar was the better rider.

Ned and Bran still did not agree with her decision to marry the prince though they had calmed down after she told them of her talk with the princess they still wanted to talk to the Prince themselves.

Father seemed shocked by her choice as well but he was looking over the prince thoroughly feeling guilty about Robert.

She felt Ser Jonothor stiffened behind her she followed the knight's gaze to see the person she hoped she wouldn't see for the rest of the tourney.

Robert had a colourful bruised face and a broken nose.

"Robert' she acknowledged in an emotionless voice.

He made a happy face at her lack of formalities.

"The feast-after the feast i-i was drunk a-and" he stuttered.

She glanced from the corner of her eyes Lord Cerywn and Lord Glover stood behind her in a protective stance.

"What i did it w-was".

"I think we're done her Lord Robert," she said in an iron tone.

He made a face ready to argue but thought better of it seeing the Northern Lord's angry scowls.

He nodded silently as he turned and walked away.

Ser Jonothor relaxed moving his hand from the pommel. The two Lords nodded walking away.

...

The stands were filled with people no one wanted to miss the legendary knights going against each other.

She sat beside her father on the Stark stands.

Benjen watched with rapt attention as the Sword of the Morning and The Bold led their horses.

"Lady Lyanna" a new voice called.

She turned around looking for the speaker.

The King looked at her with a sly smile.

"Your Grace" she curtsied.

"You are to wed the Crown Prince of the seven kingdoms you should be sitting with the royal family," he said with the unmoving smile.

The Queen nodded in her direction and showed her a place.

It was on the Queen's side though completely on the other side of the Princess.

"Not there," he said his smile widening.

"The prince's wives should sit together".

Her jaw dropped in shock he did not expect her to sit beside her and certainly not the princess to accept it.

She looked back Princess Elia had an emotionless mask on her face as she nodded the woman sitting beside her stood up and moved to a different seat.

She sat beside the princess the Dornish Lords were glaring at her hating her very presence.

She sighed they would always hate her she was the one destroying their Princess's marriage.

Princess Elia held a small child in her arms the babe had tiny locks of silver blond hair and valyrian features.

* * *

He laughed looking at close friend and former squire.

Ser Myles Mooton his former squire was a good friend after he had been knighted.

"Was the best fight I've ever seen the sword of the morning getting knocked on his arse" Myles said Richard laughed loudly.

Arthur huffed standing beside him causing Barristen to chuckle as well.

"It was one time," he said defending his legendary reputation.

"Defeating Ser Arthur once would be enough for me" Ser Jamie joined in his emerald eyes shining with mirth.

"I second that," Ser Oswell said concealing a laugh at Arthur's glare.

"Well seems like you're outnumbered Arthur" he teased his old friend.

He gave a betrayed look to his brothers and turned to him a smirk forming on his face "Why don't you unhorse me in the joust My prince" he challenged.

"If I lose then I will accept that you are better than me" he added.

"But he defeated you-" Myles started.

"I accept," he said.

They glared at each other playfully before the herald announced their match.

"May the beat Jouster win," Arthur said.

"Indeed," he said riding his horse towards the other end of the lists.

He looked at the stands to see something he never expected.

Lyanna and Elia were sitting next to each other one pale Northerners and a Dornish beauty. Lyanna was wearing a grey dress representing her house colour while Elia was wearing both Martell and Targaryen colours.

They both looked like beauties one of Summer the other of Winter.

He snapped himself out of his swooning.

Arthur mounted his horse on the other end of the lists. The horn blew and they rode against each other.

Tilt after tilt they rode atop their horses unmoving breaking their lances against their shields over and over.

Arthur was not going to make it easy for him certainly not after he had challenged him.

The Dayne knight galloped on his steed as the horn sounded again.

This tilt was different they both held their shields low feeling the weight of it on their arms. One of them had to fall in this tilt.

His lance crashed against Arthur's shield. The Sword of the morning was pushed back by his lance as he tumbled to the ground.

He looked back towards Arthur who nodded towards him indicating he was okay.

He rode back to his tent his squires helping him out of his armour.

In the next match, Ser Barristen had gone up against Jamie Lannister. The young knight had given Barristen a good fight before he was unhorsed on the sixth tilt.

It was the champion's tilt now him against Ser Barristen he remembered how Barristen had knocked him on his arse on the tourney at Storm's end.

The herald announced their match as his squires fitted his armour.

He looked at the Royal stands again as if expecting them to disappear but much to his satisfaction and happiness they were still present looking as beautiful as they were.

Elia glanced in his direction their eyes met for some time before she looked away.

He sighed they had not spoken since their conversation after the feast after she had confronted him about the prophecy he had felt the guilt as she looked at him with her betrayed black eyes more so because he had considered Lyanna for his third head.

"The prophecy must be fulfilled," he repeated in his head again.

He glanced at the herald who bought the horn to his mouth blowing it.

They took off at the sound of the horn riding in the champion's tilt riding for a garland of Winter Roses.

Barristen was a much better rider than he was when they previously rode but he had too improved considerably since the tourney at Storm's end.

The crowd cheered as tilts went on neither of them making it easy on the other.

Barristen though was slowly starting to show the effects of his and Jamie's blows the old knight was pulling on his shield feeling its weight.

They rode again for their tenth tilt his lance directed at Barristen's shield.

His lance had struck true but Barristen refused to fall sitting on his horse like an unmovable stone.

His efforts felt futile against the knight. The rounded at the end of the lists ready for another tilt.

He looked back at the royal stands his brother Viserys was looking at him like he was a legendary warrior reborn.

A small smile came on his lips Vis had always looked up to him instead of renowned knights like Arthur.

He turned his head back to the joust Barristen was getting tired.

They rode again for the eleventh time he put all of his force behind his lance going straight for his shield.

The crowd's loud cheering bathed his mind as he looked back towards the lists.

Barristen was being helped to his feet by Arthur.

He had won.

The crowd's loud cheering suddenly halted.

He looked around the stands confusedly the Dornish Lords were glaring at the Northern Lords while the Northern Lords were glaring at the King all while the Lords of West were glaring at everyone.

He understood their looks as soon as a man in fine clothing bought forward the crown of Winter roses to him.

He picked up the Crown of Love and Beauty through the tip of his lance and glanced at the royal stands.

His father had a wicked smile on his face.

Elia and Lyanna were looking in their laps. They both deserved all the crowns of beauty they were in this world but there was only one crown today.

He prayed to the valyrian and the seven gods that he was making the right decision as he turned his horse in their direction.

* * *

Oberyn had not done anything stupid since the night of the announcement even though the Dornish Lords had asked for an audience with the King. Oberyn had not done anything on his own...yet.

Seating the girl next to her was exactly the thing Aerys would do but this was in her favour having a hostile relationship with her would only create more problems for her in future.

She glanced towards the girl she was secretly making faces towards Aegon who was watching the strange woman with his wide curious purple eyes.

She almost smiled at the scene before her uncle's words echoed in her mind she quickly looked away and pulling Aegon closer to her.

Rhaenys tugged at her arm demanding more attention from her.

She turned to look at her daughter who looked pitiful.

"What happend Rhae?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Brudder," she said, pointing at Aegon who was still looking at the Northern woman.

She slowly shifted Aegon in her arms until he was facing his older sister.

"Egg!" she said excitedly.

Aegon smiled hearing his older sister's familiar voice Rhaenys giggled seeing his smile happy of having Aegon's attention all to herself.

She smiled at them before a small sigh escaped her lips. Her daughter barely had anyone to play with. Rhaella had allowed her to play with Viserys when she could which was not a lot as Aerys always kept a close eye on him.

The loud cheering of the crowd snapped her out of her musings Arthur was on the ground and the people cheered for Rhaegar.

The cheering slowly subsided as the joust between Barristen and Jamie began.

Ser Jamie was good at jousting but Barristen had much more experience which proved much more useful as Barristen unhorsed Jamie.

It was the champion's tilt now Rhaegar against Barristen.

Rhaegar turned towards her their eyes meeting.

She looked in his eyes for a few seconds before she looked away. He would have a second wife soon, she would not be needed anymore.

They both rode brilliantly going till eleven tilts before Rhaegar's lance struck true, and Barristen fell.

The smallfolk and the nobles cheered loudly for their silver prince's victory.

The crowd went silent and watched Rhaegar with anticipation as the crown of Winter Roses was bought forward.

Rhaegar picked crown with his lance. He halted on his mare looking at the crown before he started moving towards them.

His horse stopped in front of their stands.

A lance reached out...but it wasn't going for her head.

People watched as Rhaegar crowned his Queen of Love and Beauty. Some gasped while the other cheered loudly.

Her daughter adjusted the unfamiliar crown of Winter Roses on her head enjoying all the attention.

She would be lying if she said she didn't want the crown for herself but her daughter getting it was the next best thing.

She looked towards Oberyn his glaring at Rhaegar seemed less intense but there nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bad?
> 
> It is kinda weird how Rhaegar is crushing over a 15-year-old.
> 
> Did Robert learn from his mistake? probably not.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.
> 
> The next chapter will be here within this week I promise.
> 
> Up Next:
> 
> Rhaegar deals with his good brothers. Rhaella meets the Starks.


	9. Good brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar deals with his good brothers. Rhaella meets the Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has been ready for four days but i just couldn't find the time to edit it and plus i idiotically broke my laptop's screen.
> 
> For everyone who subscribed, commented and left kudos: Thank You!

The Dornish Lords were insistent on having an audience with the King ever since the betrothal announcement.

His goodbrother's lack of reaction was interesting, to say the least, he had expected a knife on his throat Arthur did too by the way he guarded him closely. Regardless the Red Viper of Dorne has yet to threaten him.

He sat with his father facing few of the Dornish Lords and Oberyn who glared at him.

"My Lords, you requested this audience?" His father asked a smile blooming on his lips.

"Your grace the betrothal between Lady Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar is an insult to Princess Elia," the Lady of Godsgrace said standing up.

Few of the present Lords nodded agreeing with the Lady's words.

His father glared at the 'Dornish cunt' as he would call her.

He turned to Oberyn "What do you have to say for your Lords transgression Oberyn" he said.

Oberyn continued glaring at him before he turned to face the King putting on a fake smile.

"I am sure they meant no offence, Your Grace. Prince Rhaegar would be a great King as would be his son Prince Aegon," he said with a sweet smile in a sweet voice laced with poison.

The King merely snorted at his words.

His eyes narrowed at Oberyn before he joined in "My son would indeed be a great King Prince Oberyn".

Oberyn looked at him closely narrowing his eyes. He stood up a few seconds later "Your Grace" he asked.

The King waved his hand dismissively as the Prince left the tent.

The Lords stared at the tent flap with bewilderment trying to process what just happened as they realised their Prince wasn't returning they hurriedly stood up colourful curses being muttered as they left.

"Dornish Cunts" father said before he walked out Ser Gerold following.

____

  
He walked back towards the solar he was given.

There was a list of lords who had brought their problems to him instead of the king most of them belonged to minor houses but their number kept ever so gradually increasing.

He entered the massive solar surprised to see his company.

"Oberyn".

"Rhaegar" his goodbrother acknowledged in a calm voice.

Oberyn propped himself on his chair twirling a small dagger in his hand.

"Nice blade," he said trying to calm the environment.

Oberyn looked up at him, his eyes flaring with anger.

He moved fast positioning himself behind him with the dagger on his throat.

"You ever dishonour your marriage to my sister" he didn't continue immediately "Then you shall taste this blade very soon and the songs won't do justice to how very cold it would be for you" he whispered in his ear his dagger brushing against his throat.

"I would never dishonour my marriage to Elia she would still be my wife and Aegon would be my heir" he replied in a calm voice.

Oberyn held the dagger for a few seconds before he moved back regarding him with a cold glare. He sheathed his dagger and smiled before he left the solar.

He waited for a few seconds before Arthur barged into the room.

"My prince-Rhaegar?" He asked concerned.

Taking a deep breath "I'm fine Arthur," he said brushing off his concern.

"Oberyn?" He asked.

"He just wanted to talk," he said calmly.

"Are you sure did he-".

"I'm fine Arthur" he repeated trying to calm the knight.

Arthur looked at him closely trying to find any signs of injuries when he was sure that Oberyn wasn't stupid enough to attack him he gave a small nod before he returned to his position.

He sighed returning to his desk and fetching a quill and parchment he wrote of his problems to his wise old great grand uncle. 

No soon later was he disturbed by loud noises coming from outside he could recognize Arthur and Oswell's voice alongside few others.

He walked towards the door and pulled the heavy wooden door open.

Four faces turned to look at him two angry northern faces and two angry kingsguards.

"Oswell, Arthur?" He asked.

"They were trying to force their way in My prince," Oswell said glaring at the said intruders.

He glanced back at the two men instantly recognizing them they were Lord Brandon and Lord Eddard Lady Lyanna's brothers.

"Lord Brandon? Lord Eddard?" he asked.

The older of the two stared at him pointedly while the younger one tried a friendlier approach.

"We just wanted to talk to you, My prince," Lord Eddard said.

They did seem harmless enough except the glaring eyes of Lord Brandon and he did want to have a good relationship with Lady Lyanna's brothers.

"I'm sure I can spare time for my future goodbrothers," he said to the kingsguard. 

He turned back to Northerners-.

Oh.

The two Starks regarded him with a cold angry expression at being referred to as his goodbrothers.

The awkward silence seemed to stretch on as the two brothers sat in his solar.

He looked at the two brothers their appearances varying. Lord Brandon Stark was a tall man with a handsome face and Stark grey eyes Lord Eddard, on the other hand, was shorter than his brother had a long face with long brown hair and Stark eyes with a darker shade of grey than his brother's.

"Did you know what Robert did?" Lord Brandon asked his voice threateningly close to being considered loud.

He scowled at the Lord silently clenching his fists. He knew what his cousin did he was scared at the anger that had possessed him after he heard of Robert's actions.

"You can see our concern, My prince," Lord Eddard said breaking them from glaring at each other.

"I do Lord Eddard but I would never dishonour her" he answered in a sincere voice.

"She would be a second wife" Bran retorted.

"She would be but Lady Lyanna would always be equal to Princess Elia they would be Queens together and any children's she bears would be princes or princesses of the realm" he stated again in an even voice trying to calm their fears.

They were to be his goodbrothers he wanted to have good relations with them even more so after Oberyn had threatened him.

Lord Brandon still did not seem entirely convinced at his words but he seemed to have accepted his words for now as he left the solar.

He started at the younger Lord. Eddard Stark did seem to be having an internal conflict as he pursued his lips close.

"My sister thinks very highly of you," he said after a few minutes of silence.

That was not something he had expected Lord Eddard to say."Does she?" He asked surprise clouding his features.

"Aye she was the one who convinced us to accept the betrothal," Lord Eddard said.

He didn't think anyone could change how exhausting and bad the day was turning out to be, but the news of her accepting the betrothal did bring a wide smile to his face. He didn't need to look at Eddard to know that he was grinning like a lovesick fool.

* * *

  
They were sitting in the large Solar waiting for the Queen.

  
Brandon sat next to father grumbling silently.

  
The heavy wooden door opened and the Queen walked in with one of her Kingsguard.

  
They stood up seeing her. She looked over them carefully before she took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

  
"Lord Stark" she acknowledged.

  
"My Queen".

  
The Queen nodded turning to her Kingsguard who procured a scroll out of nowhere and handed it to the Queen.

  
"Lord Stark by the king's decree you are to be named to the small council as the Master of Laws," she said handing the scroll to father.

  
It was a great honour the last Stark on the small council was Cregan Stark.

  
Father looked over the scroll in surprise before he turned back to the Queen.

  
"It is an honour My Queen," he said.

  
Queen Rhaella turned to look at him and Bran.

"It is my understanding that you have spoken to Prince Rhaegar?" She asked.

"We have My Queen" he responded.

"And you accept the betrothal" it wasn't even a question rather it sounded like she knew it.

He looked back at his father who responded.

"We accept My Queen," he said.

Lyanna had made it clear that she would rather be a second wife to the prince than any wife to Robert.

The Queen nodded satisfied with their decision and started again.

"Lord Benjen Stark would be named to the Kingsguard," she said.

Kingsguard. Benjen would like that. He remembered how Ben's face was almost filled with giddy excitement when the knights of the kingsguard were jousting.

"He will be squired with one of the seven until he is raised to knighthood after that he would be sworn into the order" she added.

Father gave a small smile to that.

"And lastly Lord Stark I want you to stop going after Lord Baratheon," the Queen said schooling her features.

The Starks in the room tensed at that with Bran standing up.

"You can't expect us to leave him after what he did to my sister," Bran said in an angry voice.

"Sit down Lord Brandon," the Queen said calmly not in the least being fazed by Bran's anger.

"And what did Lord Robert do?" She asked.

Brandon looked around the tent angrily "He-he tried to force himself on my sister".

"Yes he tried and he failed," the Queen said.

She turned to father again "Any action you take against Lord Baratheon will only discredit your daughter's name".

"There are rumours among the smallfolk on how Robert claimed his wolf wife after the betrothal was made," she said.

At their horrified and angry expressions, she quickly added "You will be doing nought but breath further life into lies" she said.

She leaned back in her chair and stared at the Northern Lord.

"Do we agree? Lord Stark" she asked.

The Northern Lord clenched his teeth and gave a short nod.

She passed the two scrolls to the Northern Lord.

She gave them a short nod as she stood up and left. 

He golden knight following her.

House Stark had gained more influence in one fortnight than many houses had in years, other noble houses wouldn't take kindly to them.

The rumours were there but not as severe as she had shown them to be but they were present and were being fuelled. 

* * *

"To Lyanna Targaryen" Bran toasted lifting his cup of ale high in the air.

Lyanna flushed at Bran's words. The two brothers had gotten hopelessly drunk on the last day of the tourney.

"Where is Benjen?" Lyanna asked.

"He is practising to impress the kingsguard," Ned said in a brooding voice.

Lyanna got up from her and walked towards the exit.

"Where are yoooou going," Bran asked his speech slurring.

"I have better things to do than get drunk here, Bran" Lyanna retorted before leaving the tent.

Bran watched Lyanna go with sad eyes before he turned to him.

He hadn't taken the Queen words of letting Robert go easily.

"I should've been with you," Bran said taking a large swig of his cup.

"Good thing you weren't," he said rubbing the cheek Lya had slapped him on.

"That bad?" Bran asked chuckling.

"You have no idea she always had more of the wolfsblood than you," he said grinning like a fool.

Bran faked an offended look on his face before he gave in and joined laughing.

"And now the Silver Prince has to handle her," he said they looked at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing at the thought of Prince Rhaegar trying to handle the wild she-wolf their sister was.

"She can even challenge him to a joust now," Ned said chuckling his drunk mind getting the better of him.

"Joust?" Bran asked his speech slurring.

That one word was enough to sober him back to his broody self. 

Bran didn't know he realised he should change the topic he thought if he's lucky Bran wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow morning.

"The Lone Wolf dies but the pack survives" a voice that sounded extremely like his mother echoed in his head.

'This is not your secret to share' another voice whispered this one sounding like his foster father Jon Arryn.

'Trust no one fully except your family' the first voice whispered again triggering a faint memory.

-  
It was the year he had left for the Eyrie he moved across the courtyard passing by the library tower and the guest house entering the Godswood.

As cold the Godswood was for the southerners he always felt welcoming warmth accompany him as he passed through the old wooden gates.

Her mother was sitting by the side of the large heart tree as she had since she started teaching him of the old gods.

"Ned" she acknowledged in a formal tone hearing his steps. Her tone always changed when they were here taking a more sterner turn talking to them as a Lady of House Stark rather than a mother.

It was his last day before he rode South she went over things she had previously thought him. 

It ranged from the history of House Stark to the history of the old gods.

"Remember always trust your family you know our words..." She said.

"Winter is coming," he said.

"Yes, and in the winter we must protect ourselves look after one another because the lone wolf dies but the pack survives".

She pulled him in a bone-crushing hug her mask of a stern teacher slipping off as few tears leaked out of her eyes.

-

"Whaddaya mean Ned?" Bran's large voice pulled him back into the present.

Yes.

"Do you remember about the squires Lyanna beat to save Howland?" He asked.

"You mean the crannogman we scared the shit out of?" Bran asked laughing.

"Yeah...remember the mystery knight ransomed for the knights he defeated to teach their squires honour" he let his words hang in there hoping he wouldn't have to piece it out for Bran.

He watched Bran's face closely it took some time for his brother's drunken mind to catch up but eventually it did as his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"HOWLAND IS THE MYSTERY KNIGHT?" Bran managed to scream out in his loudest voice.

If the towers of Harrenhal were accessible he would gladly throw himself out of the tallest one.

"Howland was not the mystery knight," he said calmly trying not to sound annoyed.

It took him an even longer time for Bran to register his words this time but he eventually did and there was no screaming or cheering so he knew Bran had reached the right conclusion.

"Lya?" He asked in a sober voice.

"Aye".

The silence stretch on for a few minutes before Bran stood up threw his wine goblet.

"Bran?" He asked concerned.

"This is shit I need ale" he screamed.

He passed the odd-looking goblet to his brother who drank through it like drinking water.

Bran scoffed "She does have more of the wolfsblood than me".

"Aye, guess she does". 

That was how the two Stark brothers spent their last night at the tourney being drunk and miserable.

Unbeknownst to them through their conversation was heard by two Tully sisters. Their reactions varying.  
  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real nervous about this chapter.
> 
> Oh, poor Ned he tries to do the right thing but it always backfires.
> 
> So i think that the Oberyn part is clichè and Lyarra part is a bit overkill. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.
> 
> Up next:
> 
> Lyarra Stark reacts to the happenings of the tourney. A pack of wolves arrive at the capital.
> 
> Check out my pseuds I'm gonna be experimenting in one of them soon.
> 
> The next update would be for And they Lived. So anyone who is waiting for that keep an eye out.
> 
> Bye.


	10. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra Stark receives an unexpected raven. The Targaryens and the Starks arrive at the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuses for being late are present in the end notes.

She went through the grey rat's diary for the umpteenth time, his thoughts on her family disgusted her.

She thanked the Old Gods when she read of his plan to get rid of her.

She had taken the decision of not giving birth at Winterfell at the last moment and the person most concerned for her health surprisingly was, Walys if he was trying to avoid her suspicion that was not a good way to go at it.

"My Lady you asked for me?" Vayon Poole asked.

She glanced up at the young man, the steward's son was a promising youth that would serve her family well in the coming years.

"Have you sent the raven?".

"I did My Lady," he said.

"And?"

"Maester Walys had a severe case of food poisoning and he couldn't survive the complications due to his old age," he said.

"Good, are there any ravens?" She asked.

"Since your reply to Lord Ryswell," he said handing her a basket of letters.

"Are there any from the south?" She asked.

"None, My Lady" he answered.

"Keep a close eye," she said dismissing the boy.

It had been a fortnight since Walys died, and she swiftly cleaned out the web of spies he had created in Winterfell she had to say it the grey rat had done a rather great job on creating the said web under her eyes.

She hoped that the next maester that came to Winterfell wasn't in on the conspiracy. Walys's diary had indicated that not all were conspiring. She had even managed to get a few notable names from it.

Closing the book, she walked out of her solar leaving the great keep. 

The sun was up but the weather seemed cold, cold for spring at least not that it bothered her she spent a part of her younger life at the Northern mountains which had much colder winters then Winterfell.

She walked towards the Great hall, passing through the courtyard which was a hive of activity maids, guards, and stewards were flurrying around going about their usual tasks.

On the other side of the courtyard number of people were training.

The castle was fairly empty though most of the people had gone south for the tourney in hopes of winning money as spring started.

The hoofs of horses sounded from Hunter's gate as the party of hunters returned.

Rodrick Cassel walked towards her after briefly giving orders to his men.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Now that the winter is over there is much more game out there My lady," he said.

"Good make sure they're returned to the kitchen carefully" she replied.

"My lady" the man replied giving a short nod before he continued giving orders to his men.

She entered the Great hall ready to break her fast. Few of the men nodded in greeting while the other broke their fast.

The warm honey porridge did wonders to her dull mood after she had spent most of her morning writing a letter to Lord Ryswell explaining to him that Ned's hand was not in marriage.

She walked back to her solar, taking a seat as she began reading through the first of many ravens she had.

There was a hurried knock on the door however before she could respond the door slammed open.  
  
Her hand immediately moved towards the dagger she kept under her desk.

"My La-Lady," the voice of Vayon Poole panted struggling to put his words in order.

"T-there is a raven with the king's sigil," he said his breaths slowly getting even.

She frowned her admonishment forgotten as she opened the letter breaking the Targaryen sigil.

Lady Stark,

His Grace, Aerys of House Targaryen first of his name announces the betrothal of his son and heir Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen to Lady Lyanna of House Stark as a second marriage following the precedent of Aegon I.

Lord Oven Merryweather, Hand of the King

Lyanna? Second marriage?

Lyanna's betrothal...to the crown prince...as a second wife.

What the fuck?

"Was there any other raven?" She asked her voice trembling slightly.

"Lord Rickard sent a raven too," he said handing her a letter with the Stark sigil.

Lady Lyarra

The Stark party will be travelling to Kingslanding for Lyanna's betrothal. His Grace has named me to the small council as the Master of Laws, and Ben as a kingsguard.

Bran would be travelling North with his betrothed he will explain more on the recent events.

Lord Rickard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North

Master of laws? Is that what they call hostages down south?

Robert was not a suitable match for Lyanna by all the descriptions Branda had written of the young man but Rhaegar...the crown prince was a good man by all accounts she had heard of him but being a wife to him...a second wife.

Her mind raced over the repercussions of the betrothal.

The maesters, if they ever planned to target House Stark they would for sure now.

Dorne, Lyanna being a second wife...

By the Old Gods, House Stark had created more enemies in one fortnight then they had in a few decades.

And she had no power to stop it the only thing she could do was wait for Bran.

So she would.

* * *

Their retinue had arrived in the morning most of his day was spent in settling the Stark party that had travelled with them to Kingslanding.

The Starks were placed in Maegor's holdfast fit to their position. Lady Lyanna though would soon be moved to the Royal apartments after her marriage.

Barristen followed him as he walked through the empty corridors of the holdfast.

It didn't take long before he reached his destination the royal nursery. The person he had hoped to find there was indeed present sitting by the cradle softly humming to herself.

Elia turned to look at the new company hearing the sound of Barristen's armour her eyes briefly looked at him before turning back to Aegon who moved his hands wildly despite looking to be in deep sleep.

He nodded towards Barristen who slowly left the nursery careful not to make any sound.

He walked up to the cradle resting his hand at the side of the cradle right next to Elia's hand. In that moment his life seemed to be something straight out of a bard being so close and yet so far away.

"He seems to be having a really good sleep," he said trying to start a conversation.

"He is. The little games Rhae plays with him tires him out rather quickly" she said moving the cradle gently.

"Where is Rhae?" He asked filling the silence.

"Playing with that cat of hers," Elia said frowning, not being the biggest lover of their daughter's cat.

It fascinated him still the cat that terrorised the people of the Red keep making lowborn as well as Nobles move out of the way when she passed, the cat who terrified the cooks and kitchen maids being so fierce and yet be so completely tamed by his daughter. He had to say he felt a surge of pride every time she walked around the Red keep with her black cat following her loyally.

Elia turned back to Aegon watching him sleep.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her.

Her head turned to him her eyes shining with blazing anger.

He looked at her not expecting her to get angry she held her angry gaze for a few seconds before turning away and sighing.

"Why are you here Rhaegar?" Elia asked.

"I wanted to talk to you" he replied taking a seat beside her.

"Talk to me?" She asked frowning.

"Yes, about Lady Lyanna" he replied.

She remained quiet as he continued.

"Elia you will always be my wife and Aegon would always be my heir I-I know you never asked for this neither did I but we can't...can't change it," he said trying to retain his calm demeanour but looking at his wife eagerly for a response.

She opened her mouth several times trying to form words before eventually closing it.

"I do not approve of it Rhaegar-" she said finally deciding her words.

His heart pounded in his chest.

"And I certainly don't accept it...but...but I understand," she said continuing.

"Okay," he said softly not wanting to push on it any further.

"That's all I ask," he said.

He kissed Aegon's head before leaving the nursey heading back to his chambers.

It was a long day for him he had to attend a small council meeting tomorrow morning.

He entered his chambers...their chambers Elia spent most of her nights in his chambers even though their couplings had grown less and less frequent.

Though he doubted she would be visiting his chambers anytime soon her own chambers were just across the hallway where she would probably spend her night.

Sleep did not come easy to him. His mind wandered towards Elia his father did not make it easy for her to live in Kingslanding. Between the tensions in the court, the insulting jests and the snarking remarks Elia's life was a basic hell here. 

Dragonstone was the only safe haven they had. It was the place where they found their relationship, where they normalized their life after their diplomatic wedding and it was a place where tried to escape their hurt.

And now he was bringing another woman into this.

From the little, he knew of the fierce Lyanna Stark it was clear that she wouldn't bend easily to his father's games. No. She would need to be broken down just like Elia while he could do nought but watch helplessly.

When he did finally fall asleep he dreamed. 

*He blinked his eyes to the unfamiliar surroundings the sun shone brightly in his face making it impossible for him to stare ahead.

A loud roar erupted above his head before the sun disappeared behind a multitude of dark clouds. There was a storm coming.

He looked around now with his improved vision. These weren't unfamiliar surroundings this was home.

The Targaryen castle of Dragonstone loomed on the hill below the dragon mount looking as imposing as the dragons of the old had built it to be

He looked back at the storm the winds blew wildly as a blanket of dust rushed towards him. His mind screamed at him to run...and so he did

He ran towards the castle as fast as he could seeking shelter but faith seemed to have other plans for him

The loud roar echoed again only closer this time he looked back hoping to catch a sight of the source of the mysterious yet terrifying sound

A portion of the dust fell apart revealing a flying creature which rushed towards him

His body reacted almost instantly to the incoming threat which in this case was running away from it-.

Smff, his body hit the ground harshly. There was no use in running the Creature stood above him staring at him with its intense eyes.

Its wings were spread apart, its tail swingling aggressively while its two legs rested of the ground-.

Wait! It's a dragon he thought.

The dragon reared his head back giving a loud roar before bringing his head down tearing into his neck.

"For the night will be dark and full of terrors and you shall bring the light," a voice said before everything went black.*

He woke up his body drenched in sweat panting heavily.

A knock sounded on the door interrupting him from his musings.

Barristen spoke walking in "The maids are here My prince."

He wore a black-red Targaryen garb before moving towards the small council chamber.

Arthur followed him closely as they approached.

They would talk about his marriage today, he had yet to speak with Lady Lyanna about it the only confirmation he had about her happiness was from her brother, Lord Eddard.

He hoped that would change soon.

* * *

It was nice to back inside the walls of the Red keep even more so when she had someone by her side.

She shared much of the same notions of pleasure as the Dornish prince. The pleasure wasn't something that is supposed to be restricted to one person. No! Pleasure is something divine something that everyone should experience without the bounds of their status.

Even after the glorious nights, they had spent together it was clear that he hadn't taken the betrothal nicely. She hadn't either because for all the names that were used for her at court she was loyal to Elia.

That was one of the main reason she was standing in front of Lady Dacey's chamber doors.

She knocked on the door and waited, it wasn't long before a tall northern woman opened the door scowling.

"Are you the maid?" She asked an angry scowl still set on her face.

"Maid?"

"Yes, the one I sent to the kitchens?" The lanky northerner said.

Oh.

"I don't know anything about the maid you sent," she said.

"No? Then who are you?" The northerner asked confused.

"I am Ellaria Sand," she said.

"Ellaria? Wait you are the lady in waiting for Princess Elia?" She asked.

"I am. I heard about your arrival, and I wanted to meet you in person," she finished.

A timid knock on the door interrupted them.

The northern woman opened the door a few muffled sounds being heard before she walked back in with a rather large jug in her hand.

The northerner poured her a glass seeing her eye the jug, though the difference in the size of the glass was rather offending.

"Why do I get the smaller one?" She asked.

A small chuckle escaped her lips before she responded: "The small glass is enough for your weak southern stomach."

If she wasn't offended before she was now.

She upturned the goblet bring it to her lips ready to wipe the smug smirk from the northerner's face.

What passed down her throat was the worst drink she had in her entire life.

She rubbed her throat at the burning she felt, looking around the room frantically for something to ease her burning.

There it was a small wine jar resting by the table, she rushed forward pouring it into a goblet before taking a large swig.

She would have cursed the sweetness of the wine on a normal day but today it felt like heaven to her burning throat.

"Wha...was that?" She asked in a croaky voice.

She looked back towards the lanky woman only to find her doubling up the floor with laughter.

"That was a real Northern drink," she said laughing still.

"Brutish cunts" she muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"At least we know how to have fun" Dacey retorted.

"And how do you have fun, Lady Dacey?" She asked if her tone didn't then the malicious smirk on her did betray her on what she meant.

"Wha-why are you here Lady Dacey?" Dacey asked taking small sips her goblet.

"As I said, Lady Dacey, I wanted to meet the new arrivals from the North," she said calmly.

She opened her mouth speaking again "I appreciate it, Lady Ellaria."

"Do let me know id you need any help though. I have a lot of friends in this castle, men mostly-" the northern woman's eyes moved suddenly meeting her own.

"Or a woman too," she said raising her hands and looking at the other lady with an innocent expression.

She watched as the Northern woman blushed enjoying every bit of her discomfort.

"I'm afraid we must part now My Lady Dacey," she said.

The Northern merely nodded before she left her chambers.

Dacy was an interesting woman she thought, returning to her chambers only to find a familiar embrace awaiting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Lyarra's starting part wasn't boring.
> 
> Okay, So I tried to show Rhaegar and Elia's relationship in a husband/Wife way rather than a full-on Prince/Princess relation because I just think that it is much more realistic like that.
> 
> There are a lot of grammar mistakes I'm aware of it I'll try to fix as many as I can.
> 
> And, I was late again I'm seriously sorry about that (I blame tests and procrastination) anyway the tests are over now so faster updates.
> 
> So if you guys are still following the fic then scream at me in the comments might help me with not procrastinating.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.
> 
> Up Next:
> 
> Elia takes a closer look in her daughter's life. Rhaegar attends the small council.
> 
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so bear with me.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any suggestions use the comments.


End file.
